Addicted to You
by sodas-rule
Summary: A special Thank you to all my peeps! STORY COMPLETE
1. Chapter 01Return of the Princess

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon. I also do not own OVW in any way, shape or form.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Vince McMahon stared at me from across his massive oak desk. "So, you have looked at the contract? What do you think?"  
  
"Actually, I am very impressed with it Mr. McMahon. It is very generous."  
  
"Well," he said, his lips curling into one of his infamous evil smiles, "when I see something I want, I do everything in my power to get it." He leaned forward towards me as he said this. It made me incredibly uncomfortable. As they say life imitates art.  
  
"This is a very big decision for me, Mr. McMahon, I may need some time."  
  
Vince frowned. "I've seen your work in Ohio Valley. We need more women like you. This business is in your blood. Face it; you were born to be a wrestler. In fact, you're wrestling royalty."  
  
Wrestling royalty? I had never in a million years described myself in such terms. "All you need to do is sign." He slid the contract across the desk to me and handed me a pen.  
  
I took a deep breath. I loved wrestling and being in the WWE would only help further my career. I just could not pass up such an incredible offer. I signed my name in ink along the bottom line and handed it to Vince. He had a big grin on his face as he held out his hand, which I shook gratefully. "Welcome to the WWE, Miss Lawler."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That was a year and a half ago. I remember it though as if it were yesterday. Everything had been simpler then. Being the daughter of Jerry Lawler himself, wrestling was something I had grown up with. It was only fitting that I became a professional wrestler. Dad trained me and I got a job working for Ohio Valley Wrestling, one of the best indy organizations in the country and developmental grounds for the WWE. I was surprised when I got the call from Vince a few months later. He wanted me to come to WWE Headquarters in Connecticut to sign a contract. I was excited. When I arrived two days later, I signed with the WWE.  
  
Vince had me work the house shows first, to get some more experience before putting me on TV. During this time I met Shane, Vince's son. He and I became good friends, something Shane really needed at the time. He and his wife, Marissa were having some marital problems and Shane just needed a friend talk to.  
  
I also met someone else. I met Jay Reso, aka Christian. Jay and I hit it off from the start. We began seeing each other romantically after only two weeks. Life was good. I had a wonderful family, a wonderful boyfriend, wonderful friends (Trish, Amy, Adam, Shane, just to name a few) and I had a wonderful job. But all at once everything wonderful came crumbling down. I started spending more time with Shane because he and Marissa had separated. Jay accused me of "having the hots for Shane." I told him that was not true. I loved him, not Shane. I told Jay that Shane just needed someone to talk to, someone to be there for him. Jay didn't understand why it had to be me. He claimed that Shane was after me, and that that had been the reason he had left his wife. We fought and then we drifted. Jay finally told me to choose, it was him or Shane. I chose Shane. A week later I tore a ligament in my knee, three days short of my television debut. I've been out of action ever since. I have not spoken to Jay since the day we broke up. It still hurts, because I did really love him. But apparently it wasn't strong enough. Today Shane and I are very good friends, best friends in fact. Nothing romantic between us at all.  
  
Here I was, a year after my injury standing in my locker room, preparing for my WWE debut. Only Vince, Shane and the writers knew I was here. My debut would be a total surprise. Even my father didn't know. There was just one problem; I did not know who my opponents were, or who my partner was. No idea whatsoever. All I knew was that I had a tag team match that night. I looked in the mirror checking my makeup for the last time. There was a knock on the door. "Come in"  
  
A minute later Vince was standing behind me. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded. "Your match is next. Trish and RVD are on their way to the ring."  
  
I was confused. "This is a mixed tag match?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, who is my partner?'  
  
Just then Shane came barreling through my locker room door. "Dad how could you! I cannot believe you and the writers would do this!"  
  
Now I was really confused. "Why, who is my partner?" I started out the door and heard the music. I stopped dead in my tracks. My heart dropped into my stomach. I turned around. Shane stood there looking concerned. "It's not."  
  
Shane bowed his head. "It is. Your partner is Jay." It was my turn to hang my head. I felt sick. But I turned around and continued down the hall to the entrance ramp. "Regan!" Shane yelled. :"He doesn't know it! Jay doesn't know you are his partner!"  
  
Nausea swept over me again and I thought I might even faint. Then my music hit. It was now or never.  
  
How will Christian (Jay) react? R/R and maybe I will continue. Thanks for reading and tune in again soon! 


	2. Chapter 02Confrontations

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Jay's POV:  
  
As Trish Stratus headed through the curtain, I looked around. My partner was nowhere to be seen. Oh, well I thought to myself. It would probably be Gail Kim or Molly, someone Trish was having a feud with. I picked up my IC title and threw it over my shoulder. Being the IC Champion was.well.in the words of Edge.it reeked of awesomeness.  
  
"You're up, Jay." I turned around and took one last look down the hall, hoping to see my partner. The only people I saw were Randy Orton and Andrew Martin (Test) looking at the latest issue of RAW Magazine. I guess I would just have to be surprised.  
  
My music hit and I was no longer Jason Reso. I was CHRISTIAN! IC CHAMP! I had to go out and represent for my peeps, which pretty much consisted of screaming teenage girls. But, hey, they were my peeps and that's all that matters.  
  
I burst through the curtains and headed down the ramp. From the ring Lilian Garcia announced, "Their opponents.first introducing the reigning WWE IC Champion..Christian!" Hearing this I threw my arms out as if to say, hey look at me, I am the greatest wrestler ever! The crowd was booing loudly as RVD and Trish were crowd favorites. I climbed in the ring and stepped up on the ring ropes. I held my title high in the air. The crowd booed louder and I played it up. I was still on the ropes when my partner's music hit. It sounded familiar, but I just could not place it. "And his partner, making her WWE debut.Regan Lawler!"  
  
I almost fell off the ring ropes, but I managed to maintain my balance. I had to be dreaming. But when I looked up the ramp, there she was. The woman I had once loved, more than anything. The woman who had broken my heart and never so much as looked at me since. And now she was my tag team partner. It was all too much to believe. The crowd was cheering, having heard the name "Lawler." But my heart wasn't cheering at her return; it was breaking all over again.  
  
Regan entered the ring and the two of us made eye contact for the first time in a year. Then she was speared by Trish and the match had started. My mind wasn't on moonsaults and DDTs, it was on the heartache I had been through the past year. All I could think of was her, Regan Lawler. My feelings were all jumbled inside. I didn't know how I should feel. I snapped back to reality as Regan was crawling across the ring towards me trying to make a tag. She reached out her hand and I leaned in to tag it. I felt chills as I felt her soft skin against my own. Snap out of it, I told myself angrily, you have match to fight!  
  
We ended up winning the match, or should I say Regan won the match after hitting a Tornado DDT on Trish. She grabbed my hand afterwards and raised it in the air. It felt good to touch her again, to hold her hand. Regan abruptly dropped it and headed off to the back while I grabbed my IC title feeling very confused.  
  
Regan's POV  
  
I waved to the crowd as I headed back up the ramp. The match had been amazing. I realized how much I had missed wrestling. I was just grateful that Jay hadn't walked out of our match. He was more handsome then I had remembered. It was the new haircut. I still felt a spark when we touched, but I knew it was over. Jay and I were done a long time ago.  
  
I walked back through the curtain and headed for my dressing room. Backstage everyone greeted me with congratulations on my first televised match.  
  
"Great match!"  
  
"Hey, Regan, nice job."  
  
"Thanks" I called back to them. I rounded the corner where Shane was waiting. "How'd I do?"  
  
"You were amazing!" Shane grabbed me and gave me a giant bear hug. "It has been so long since I've seen you in action."  
  
I laughed. "Thanks Shane, your praise is the one that really matters to me."  
  
"Hey, I am so sorry about what happened, them not tell you Jay was your partner. I'm sorry they made him your partner."  
  
"Jay's a professional. He wouldn't do anything to ruin his career."  
  
"Listen, I have to get ready, I'm cutting a promo in the ring with Eric Bischoff and Kane in about twenty minutes. I'll catch you later." Shane leaned in and gave me another bear hug. "You were awesome out there!"  
  
"Thanks. Good luck!" I called after him. I turned to enter my locker room, but I was blocked by an angry blonde Playmate.  
  
"You have a lot of nerve!"  
  
Jay's POV  
  
I headed back through the curtain, still feeling very confused. I hadn't thought that Regan would be back someday doing what she loved. My heart ached. It still hadn't healed. I had loved her and she threw it away for him. I hated him still to this day. When I saw him saunter into the building after Linda had gotten hurt, my blood boiled. He had caused all this. I knew this; Regan had been to naïve about the whole situation. Shane had been in love with her, he had separated from his wife to be with her, he had driven the wedge in between us. It was all Shane McMahon's fault.  
  
"Jay!" I looked up to see my girlfriend walking towards me. She looked very angry. "Jay! Why are you and your ex-girlfriend having matches together!"  
  
"Torrie, I don't know. I don't write the scripts."  
  
"You still love her, don't you?"  
  
"No. What makes you think that?"  
  
Torrie crossed her arms and glared at me. "I saw the look on your face when she walked into that ring."  
  
"Honey, I."  
  
"You still love her! How could you want that, when you have me, a genuine Playboy Playmate! I don't understand Jay!"  
  
I felt angry. Why was Torrie yelling at me? I hadn't planned the match. "If anyone planned this match it was her or Shane. Not me."  
  
"Really." Torrie was gazing behind me now. I turned to look with her. There was Regan in the arms of one Shane McMahon. I knew it! I knew she had loved him and not me. Well, it looks like she had forgotten all about me. "I think I'll have a little talk with Miss Lawler." Torrie stalked off down the hall towards Regan. I headed to my locker room to mend my heart.  
  
A/N: I know the pairing of Torrie and Jay is a little odd. As you can see, I don't really like Torrie very much. Sorry to any Torrie fans out there. R/R please. Thanks again for reading. 


	3. Chapter 03Red Roses

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Regan's POV:  
  
Beep beep beep beep. I rolled over to shut off the alarm. It had been a long night. I just wanted to curl up and go back to sleep. I really didn't feel like going to Detroit with Shane to see Smackdown. I really didn't feel like seeing Torrie, Jay, or Torrie and Jay together. I shuffled across my hotel room and into the shower. I turned on the facets, undressed and climbed in. The water was hot and steamy. I closed my eyes and tried to forget about the previous evening.  
  
"You have a lot of nerve!" Torrie spat at me.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I know what you are trying to do. I know!"  
  
"What, you know how to prance around naked in front of a camera!"  
  
"No, and you are just jealous! I know that you want Jay back!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"You and Shane planned this whole think. If you think you can just waltz in here and steal my boyfriend, you have another thing coming."  
  
"I would like in my locker room," I said lamely.  
  
Torrie smirked. "Don't think you can walk in here and take him away. You messed things up before. Jay doesn't love you anymore. Get that through your head."  
  
I wanted to slap her, punch her, do something. Instead I pushed past her and into my locker room. Torrie yelled in after me. "I don't know what Jay saw in you to begin with." She laughed loudly and then there was silence. I slammed my hand into my locker. Not too smart.  
  
I had finished with my shower and had gotten dressed. I was packing the last of my belongings when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Shane. "Morning, Sunshine," he said brightly.  
  
I tried to smile back. "Morning."  
  
"How are you? I didn't get a chance to see you after my promo. You left pretty quickly last night." I was silent. "I heard you and Torrie got into it."  
  
"Yeah, she thinks I'm back to steal Jay."  
  
"Right. Jay was a jerk." I shot Shane a look. "Well, he was. Not a first, but he turned into one."  
  
"I guess I can't blame him. I did spend a lot of time with you."  
  
"You were just trying to be a good friend, that's all." Shane sat down on my bed and patted the sheets next to him. I sat down next to him and he turned to me. "Jay should have known better. He should have trusted you."  
  
"Oh, Shane," I sobbed. "I think I still love him."  
  
Shane grabbed me and held me in his arms. "Reg, it will be okay. Maybe, maybe it is time to move on." I gazed at him. My green eyes were stained with tears.  
  
"Move on?" I murmured.  
  
"Jay has."  
  
I frowned. "Don't remind me! I can't believe he is with her!" I threw myself backwards onto the bed.  
  
Shane flopped down next to me. "Move on. Reg, you have to forget about Jay, and move on."  
  
There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Shane said standing up from the bed. He returned moments later with a large bouquet of red roses.  
  
"Shane, you didn't have to.I'll be fine."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Who did?" I took the card and read it.  
  
"Well, who are they from?"  
  
I looked at him, a confused expression on my face. "Randy Orton."  
  
The following Monday  
  
I arrived at the Staples Center at 6:00, two hours before show time. My stomach was in knots. The events over the past few days had been, well interesting. Shane and I had gone to the Smackdown taping. We sat up in the president's box and watch the show, which included Torrie's victory in yet another bikini contest. Afterwards we headed towards the locker room area to congratulate everyone on a job well done.  
  
"Kurt, your match against the Big Show was fantastic! I loved when you gave him the Angle Slam."  
  
"Thanks, Regan. I saw your match from Monday. Very impressive."  
  
I blushed. "Thanks."  
  
"That's right. She is very impressive." I turned to see Vince.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Mr. McMahon."  
  
"I wanted to discuss the new angle for you, Regan."  
  
"For me?"  
  
Vince nodded. "The internet chat rooms are buzzing about you and Jay!"  
  
I suddenly felt sick. "Me and Jay?"  
  
"Yes. The writers and I have decided to make you a couple, temporarily of course. Oh, excuse me! I need to speak with my daughter."  
  
Shane had been talking to Dawn Marie about her match with Nidia. "What did my father want?"  
  
Tears had welled up in my eyes. "Shane, he wants me and Jay to be a couple on the show. I don't think I can do it."  
  
Now here I was Monday Night, preparing for the angle. I was to go to the ring during Jay's match against Chris Irvine (Jericho) and use the title on Jericho, securing Jay's victory. Then we were supposed to leave the ring, together. At least there was no kissing.  
  
I pushed open the metal doors to the arena and started down a hallway to my locker room. I rounded the corner and ran into my least favorite person, Torrie Wilson.  
  
"I can't believe you. Now you have Vince pairing the two of you on the show."  
  
"This wasn't my idea."  
  
"Sure. Why don't you understand? Jay is my boyfriend. Mine. Not yours. So back off."  
  
"Take a hike Wilson!" Trish said coming up behind Torrie. Torrie glared at Trish, then me before walking away. "Is she still on you?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't know what to do." Trish and I headed to my locker room. I opened the door and gasped. "Oh, my God!" Inside my locker room sat five, yes five dozen red roses.  
  
"Are they from who I think they are?"  
  
I read one of the cards and smiled. "Yeah, there from Randy again. Trish, what should I do?"  
  
She smiled. "Visit the Evolution locker room."  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. Hope you enjoyed the latest installment. I hope to have more written soon. Thanks for reading! 


	4. Chapter 04I Love You, I Hate You

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Jay's POV:  
  
I could hardly believe my ears when Vince told me the new angle. It was cool that Christian was getting a girlfriend, but did it have to be my ex-girlfriend? I told Torrie about the angle. She wasn't happy. She didn't understand why I had to do it, why it had to be Regan. She even suggested that maybe she could talk Vince into letting her come to Raw or me to Smackdown, but I said no. I would just do the angle, for now.  
  
My match with Chris was going well. I knew Regan would be running down at any minute to make the save. I stumbled into the ref, knocking him down. Chris proceeded to place me into the Walls of Jericho. This was the cue. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of Regan as she ran to retrieve my title. God, she was beautiful with her long dark brown hair and bright green eyes. I felt butterflies in my stomach when I saw her; just like the first time I had. I closed my eyes, I still loved her, at least I thought I did. I wasn't sure. I screamed out in pain, and I was in pain. My heart ached. Regan entered the ring and hit Chris with the title. I rolled over and pinned him for the win. Regan grabbed my handed and raised it in the air. We left the ring arm in arm and headed for the back.  
  
"So, how have you been?" she asked me. The first words she had spoken to me since our fight.  
  
"Fine. Just fine."  
  
We entered the back and I turned to face her. "So how are you?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"That's good." An awkward silence fell between us.  
  
"I see you and Shane are together." Bitterness began to rise inside me. "How long did it take for you two to get together?"  
  
"Jay, let's not start this again! Shane and I are still just friends."  
  
"Just friends," I snorted. "Yeah, right." I watched the anger flare up in her eyes.  
  
"Jay, I loved you."  
  
"But you loved Shane, too."  
  
"Yes, I did! But in a completely different way!"  
  
I wanted to believe her, I really did. But I could not bring myself to. "You expect me to believe that?"  
  
"It's the truth."  
  
I didn't understand why she would not just admit to being in love with Shane. "You never loved me."  
  
"Yes, I did." Tears were welling in her eyes. "I loved you!"  
  
"Maybe I didn't love you."  
  
Regan's mouth dropped and she became silent. She bowed her head. When she looked up again, tears had begun to stream down her face. "I thought I still.never mind! I hate you, Jay Reso." She took off down the hall. I retreated to my locker room.  
  
Torrie's POV  
  
I watched Jay's match from the back. I was impressed, I always was. Then I saw Regan run to the ring to save the day. I hated her. I hated her because she still had Jay's heart. I knew that, but Jay didn't. I remember when Jay and Regan had gotten together; I had seen the way he looked at her. He had never looked at me that way, never. And I was a Playboy Playmate! I watched now, I watched the way he looked at her now. He loved her still deep inside. Jay loved Regan Lawler, not Torrie Wilson.  
  
I was torn. Should I leave Jay, tell him to go back with Regan where I knew he wanted to be. Or should I stay here and fight for him. Make him realize that I was the woman of his dreams. The match ended. I decided to meet him on his way back. I headed down the hall when I heard the shouts. I loved backstage fights! As I approached the words became coherent.  
  
"But you loved Shane, too."  
  
"Yes, I did! But in a completely different way!"  
  
It was Regan and Jay. They were fighting. Maybe I wouldn't have to choose. Maybe this would end it once and for all.  
  
"You expect me to believe that?"  
  
"It's the truth."  
  
"You never loved me."  
  
"Yes, I did. I loved you!"  
  
NO! I held my breath waiting for Jay's response. I hoped it would be I love Torrie now.  
  
"Maybe I didn't love you."  
  
I could not believe my ears. Jay had just lied to Regan. Any idiot realized that he had loved her back then. But for him to say that, I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I hate you, Jay Reso."  
  
My smile grew wider. I ran back to Jay's room and waited for him to come in. He did a few minutes later. He grabbed his wallet out of his gym bag and pulled out a picture. He sat there and just stared at it for the longest time. He didn't even know I was there. The picture was of him and Regan from happier times, all smiles and laughs. Then Jay did the last thing I expected him to do. He cried  
  
Shane's POV  
  
Trish came up to me as I was preparing for a segment with Eric Bischoff. "Shane, it is so horrible!" I looked at her confused.  
  
"What's horrible?"  
  
"Regan and Jay got into a huge argument after his match. He started on you and her again. Then he said that he never loved her. She was really upset." I glanced at my watch. My segment began in three minutes. I wanted to forget it and find Regan. I wanted to hold her in my arms and help her the same way she had helped me. "Thanks Trish, you're a real friend."  
  
She beamed. "Thanks, Shane." She smiled at me and I smiled back. I had looked at Trish many times, but she had never looked more beautiful.  
  
I had trouble concentrating on my segment. As soon as it was done I headed for Regan's room. I knocked and no one answered. "She left." Trish stood there next to me.  
  
"Where did she go?"  
  
"On a date."  
  
"A date?"  
  
"With Randy Orton. He's been sending her flowers all week. She went to his locker room earlier and made a date.  
  
I tried to hide my disappointment. I had wanted to take her back to the hotel and spend the evening with her, not in the romantically sense. She was my best friend. I caught a glimpse of Jay out of the corner of my eye. I felt anger well up inside. Before I knew what was happening I was chasing after him. Trish yelled at me to come back, but I didn't. "Reso! Wait up!" He turned around and I decked him.  
  
8:00 am the next morning.  
  
I opened my good eye and glanced around the hotel room. My other eye was swollen shut, thanks to Jay. After I threw my punch Jay threw one of his own. Two of the refs had broken it up and sent each of us on our way. I had come to Regan's hotel room to wait, I stayed up until 3 in the morning and she hadn't shown. I must have fallen asleep on her couch. I stood up and stretched. "Regan?"  
  
I found her asleep in her bed, a peaceful angel. "Regan?" She opened her eyes slightly. "Morning, Sunshine."  
  
"Morni..oh, my god! Your eye!" she immediately shot out of bed. "What happened?"  
  
"Me and Jay got into it after you left. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I was hurt, but now I'm doing better. Randy helped me a lot."  
  
"So how was your date?"  
  
She smiled at me. "It was really nice. The best date I've had in a while."  
  
A/N: Okay thanks for reading. Don't know what will happen next. Tune in again soon! 


	5. Chapter 05The Fight:Aftermath

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
One month later  
  
Regan's POV:  
  
Life was still the same, difficult. Jay and I hadn't spoken since our last confrontation, but we continued to work the angle for Vince. I was relieved when Vince told me that my match tonight was against Victoria in a number one contenders match. Jay, thankfully, had the night off. Since the fight, Shane and I had stopped going to Smackdown tapings. Torrie was there with Jay. I didn't want to see either of them.  
  
Life outside of work was good. Randy and I had been seeing each other for a month. We went out to clubs a lot after work. I think Shane is worried about me. He's always asleep in my hotel room when I get back. He's more like an older brother, or even a father when it comes to me and dating. I don't know what Randy thinks of Shane and me; he never says anything about us. Maybe he has learned from Jay's mistakes.  
  
My friends seem to like Randy. We all go out together once in awhile. My girls, Trish, Amy, Gail, and Stacy and Randy's guys, Charlie Haas, John Cena, Andrew Martin (who happens to be good friends with Jay) and Brock Lesner. John and I get along real well, he is so funny and so much like his on-screen character. Sometimes I think he wishes I wasn't seeing Randy, if you catch my drift. Speaking of crushes, I think Shane has one on Trish. When he wakes me up the morning after he always asks about her, who she danced with, if she had fun, if she got to her room all right. I asked him if he liked her last week. He got quiet, and then he changed the subject.  
  
It's really awkward being around Andrew though. I know he probably tells Jay what I've been up to. Andrew is rather cold with me. He'd rather dance with Stacy and drink. That's his business.  
  
I finished stretching for my match. Where was Shane? I hadn't seen him all day, which was unusual. I decided to search for him. I rounded the corner and nearly ran into Andrew. "Sorry, Andrew, I'm looking for Shane. Have you seen him?"  
  
He raised his eyebrow. "Shane? So, maybe what Jay says is true. You like Shane."  
  
"Of course I do!" I snapped. "Shane is my best friend."  
  
He laughed. "Yeah "best friends"." He proceeded past me. "With benefits." I didn't have time to put up with Andrew and his stupidity. I needed to find Shane. I managed to find his locker room.  
  
"Shane?" I knocked on the door. No answer. The door was unlocked, so I entered. "Shane?" He was sitting on the floor next to a piece of paper. I sat down next to him. "Shane? What's wrong?" He pointed to the paper on the floor by his feet. I picked it up. "Oh, Shane! I'm sorry."  
  
"I knew this day would come. But I just wasn't ready for it."  
  
"Shane, it will be okay."  
  
"Okay! My marriage is officially over! I am officially a divorced man!" He hung his head.  
  
"Do you want me to stay with you tonight. I can see Randy any night."  
  
"No, I already messed up one relationship for you. I'd hate to mess up another."  
  
I lifted Shane's head and looked into his eyes. "Shane, what happened between Jay and I was not your fault. Please stop blaming yourself for that."  
  
"You wouldn't mind?"  
  
"No, and if Randy minds, then he isn't the guy for me. I'll go tell him."  
  
Randy's POV  
  
"You and Shane?"  
  
"Yeah." Regan looked at me with her emerald eyes. "His divorce is final. I think he's going to have a tough time with this. I just want to help him."  
  
"Okay, but I claim you all night tomorrow. Deal?"  
  
Regan smiled and threw her arms around me. "Randy, you are wonderful." She planted a kiss on my lips. "Thank you, it's a deal."  
  
"Now, don't you have a match to win?" We kissed once more and I saw her out of the Evolution locker room. "That damn McMahon!" I punched my locker leaving a dent. He's officially single ten minutes and already my girlfriend is choosing him over me. Maybe all the things I had heard about the two of them were true. Snap out of it Orton, you sound like Jay. That was not who I wanted to sound like. Not if I wanted to keep Regan around.  
  
At least now I knew what Jay had been through. Jay had been acting weird the past few weeks. Very distant. He didn't hang out with Chris or Andrew much. I had spoken to Torrie a few days ago. She said that her and Jay barely went out. She still thinks that Jay loves Regan, but I told her it wasn't true. He told her he never did. Why would he lie? I wasn't worried about Jay; I was worried about Shane.  
  
A/N: Just some quick blurbs for today. More to come. Please R/R. I appreciate your thoughts. Thanks for reading. 


	6. Chapter 06 I'm Sorry

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Regan's POV  
  
"So, what do you think about Shane?"  
  
Trish raised her eyebrow. "Shane? He's nice."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I mean, would you ever consider going out with him?"  
  
"You mean on a date?" She sounded shocked.  
  
"No," I said sarcastically. "Of course on a date."  
  
"I don't know. Why are you asking me this anyway?"  
  
"I think he likes you."  
  
"Well, I think he likes you."  
  
I groaned. "Please, not you too."  
  
"I'm just saying, he's always talking about you when I'm with him."  
  
"Well, he's always asking about you when I'm with him. He always wants to know who you were with, if you got back okay, stuff like that."  
  
Trish's face lit up. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really." I turned my attention to Gail. She was striking a pose in a black bikini. We were at a small private beach in Southern California working on the latest Diva magazine, due out in time for Christmas. I glanced around looking for Shane. He was here and wanted to make sure that he hadn't over heard my conversation. Randy was around somewhere too. I wasn't sure where. I looked up the beach and frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trish asked. She followed my gaze. "Oh." It was none other then Torrie and Jay. Walking up the beach together hand in hand.  
  
"Trish Stratus, your up." Trish stood up from the sandy ground and disrobed revealing a white bikini. The photographer had finished with Gail who had gone to a trailer to change into her regular clothes.  
  
"You going to be all right?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine."  
  
I watched as Trish ran into the waves. The photographer, Greg, clicked away on his camera. Down the beach a second photographer had finished shooting Rena Mero (Sable) and called for Torrie. She skipped down to the waterfront wearing a baby pink bikini. I looked around again for Shane. He was taking the finalization of his divorce pretty seriously. After the show that night, Shane and I had hit a local pizza place and grocery store. We arrived back at my hotel and stayed up all night eating and talking. He was having a difficult time realizing it was over, but by morning he was feeling a lot better about himself. The poor guy's self esteem had really dropped in the past few days. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize someone had sat down next to me.  
  
"Regan," Jay said. "We need to talk."  
  
Jay's POV  
  
I had felt miserable the month and rightly so. I need to talk to Regan. I need to tell her that I was sorry. Torrie had a photo shoot for a new Divas magazine. I secretly hoped that Regan would be there. Torrie and I walked hand in hand down the beach to the shoot sight. That's when I saw her. She was a beautiful as ever. Her and Trish seemed to be in a deep conversation. That was always the case. Every time I worked up enough guts to talk to her, Trish or Shane or Randy would be around.  
  
"Jay," Torrie said, snapping me back to reality. "Are you listening to me? You have been acting weird the last few weeks. Is everything all right?"  
  
I glanced down the beach at Regan. Trish had left. I didn't notice Shane or Orson around. This was my chance. I turned back to Torrie. "Torrie Wilson. Are you ready?"  
  
"We'll talk later." Torrie said to me in a concerned tone. "I'll be back soon." She strutted down to the water and sat down in front of a giant sand castle. I headed to where Regan was sitting. She was deep in thought when I sat down next to her, she didn't even notice me.  
  
"Regan, we need to talk." She turned to me surprised. Her face quickly became cold.  
  
"Do you mean talk or yell?"  
  
I hung my head. "I deserve that. Listen, Regan, what I said to you last month." I looked up into her eyes. "I lied. I loved you. I guess I. I don't know. I guess I thought that if I hurt you like you hurt me when you chose Shane I'd felt better." She was silent. "But it didn't. Hurting you only hurt me more. It made me realize that our break up was my fault. I should have been more understanding about Shane and not so jealous and paranoid. Regan," I toke her hand in mine. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did in the past, I'm sorry for what I said last month. I'm sorry for everything." She looked down at the sand beneath us. She glanced up at me again. Her face took on a look of confusion. She mouthed the word no and shook her head. I followed her glance behind me. It was Shane glaring at us from a few yards away. "Listen," I said beginning to stand up. "I don't want to cause any trouble. I'm sorry for bothering you."  
  
"No." Regan grabbed my hand and pulled me down again. "Our break up was not entirely your fault. I blame myself too. I shouldn't have spent so much time with Shane. You were my boyfriend and for some reason I lead you to believe that I didn't love or care about you. But I did. So Jay, I'm sorry for that."  
  
I had been expecting her to yell and shout at me, to tell me that she didn't love me and that she despised me. I expected her to still hate me. "DO this mean."  
  
"I forgive you Jay. What you said did hurt, but coming and apologizing really shows me that you mean what you say."  
  
"Do you think that we could be.I don't know. Friends?"  
  
Regan smiled at me and my heart melted for her. "I'd like that Jay." She leaned over and did the last thing I expected. She gave me a huge hug.  
  
A/N: What's in store for Regan and Jay? What do Shane, Torrie, and Randy think about Regan and Jay's newfound friendship? Find out in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading and please feel free to Review. I love any feedback. Thanks again! 


	7. Chapter 07 The Kiss Seen 'Round the Worl...

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Regan's POV  
  
"I can't believe you forgave him!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Shane, please."  
  
"No, I would never have forgiven the guy. Don't you see? He is no good. He doesn't deserve to be friends with you."  
  
I was getting pretty tired of this. Shane had been going on for half and hour about me and Jay. Randy had already expressed his concerns the twenty minutes before that. He had practically forbidden me from seeing Jay at all. "Shane, I think I am capable of deciding who can and cannot be my friend. Now, if you don't mind, I have a title to save."  
  
"We'll take about this later." Shane left me to prepare for my match with Jay. He was fighting RVD and Jericho for the title. This was my first Pay-Per-View, Unforgiven, so I was really excited. I was to help Jay retain his title. He would sadly lose it though tomorrow night on Raw to RVD thanks to Jericho, but that was tomorrow. Today I had to keep the gold with my team.  
  
Vince was pleased with the angle. Jay was still a heel everyone hated, but for one reason or another they liked me, which Vince said was odd. He said Jay and I were the buzz of the Internet chat rooms. He was hoping we would take it up a notch, but there was no pressure, we were on our own.  
  
I finished dressing and headed for the entrance ramp. Jay was waiting. He smiled as I approached. "Ready?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"Jay, Regan, you're up!"  
  
Jay's music hit and we started down the ramp. Jay held his title in the air. "Making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Regan Lawler, weighing in at 215 lbs. He is the WWE Intercontinental Champion Christian!" The crowd booed for him and he lived it up. Jay loved being a heel.  
  
The match progressed like usual. Chris tried to cheat, Jay tried to cheat, and then RVD went up top to hit the 5 Star, but Jericho pulled him down. Jericho went for a lionsault. I had Jay's title in my hand. Ask Jericho hit the ropes; I hit him between the eyes with the IC title. Jay went for the pin and the ref counted 1-2-3! I jumped in the ring with the title. Jay took the title in one hand and my hand in the other. He lifted both in victory. As we headed up the ramp he turned to me. "Ready to take it up a notch?"  
  
I laughed. "Let's give them something to talk about."  
  
We reached to top of the ramp and turned to the crowd once more. That's when we gave them and the locker room the shock of their life. Jay grabbed me and pulled me closer. Our lips came together. My knees felt like they were about to buckle. I kissed him harder and Jay pulled me closer. The roar of the crowd was forgotten, as were the lights, cameras, and a locker room full of people backstage. It was only me and Jay. My breath was all but gone when we parted. Jay held up his title once more as I tried to regain my breath. We headed back through the curtain. "Jay," I began, but he was already sprinting up the hall towards his locker room.  
  
"Regan. Regan!" I turned to find Randy running down the hall, his face was red with anger. "Regan, what the hell was that!" I looked at him but didn't answer. "Regan, answer me damn it!"  
  
"Well, Randy. I'll tell you what that was," Vince said coming up behind Randy. "That was Regan and Jay turning up a notch."  
  
A/N Just something short and sweet. Please R/R and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! 


	8. Chapter 08 After the Kiss

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Regan's POV  
  
One month post kiss  
  
Who would have thought one little kiss would change my life so much in one month? Vince had loved the kiss. He said the chat rooms were buzzing with me and Jay's relationship. Vince was excited and had the writing team write a new storyline for us. In it Rene Dupree decided he had to have me and he and Sylvan Grenier tried to kidnap me during Jay's matches on several occasions. Tonight he would succeed. This would lead to the Survivor Series match in which Rene fought Jay in a ladder match. Jay's Intercontinental Title was on the line, as was I. So the kiss had helped my career greatly.  
  
My relationship with Jay was stronger than ever, even stronger than when we dated. After work we'd hang out a little before we met our respected significant others. Yes, Jay was still with Torrie and I with Randy. My relationship with Randy on the other hand was not going as well. He and I constantly fought about Jay, Shane and everything under the sun. But we were still hanging in there, by a thread.  
  
I pulled my rent-a-car into the Denver parking lot and climbed out. My mind should have been on my upcoming kidnapping, but it wasn't. It was on Shane and Trish. I had bee trying to hook the two of them up for the past month, but neither one would bite. I had enlisted Jay to help me set them up on a date. We were planning on discussing it over dinner after the show.  
  
I prepared for my "kidnapping" when there was a knock at my door. "Come in." Shane stuck his face in the doorway and smiled.  
  
"Ready to be kidnapped?"  
  
"I guess so. What are you doing tonight after work?"  
  
"Going to the hotel and sleeping. Why?"  
  
"No big date?" Shane frowned at me. "What's that for?"  
  
"You are not trying to set me up again, are you?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm just curious."  
  
"Well, it's about time for your segment."  
  
"Yeah, breakfast tomorrow morning?"  
  
"As always."  
  
I smiled. "I'll see you in the morning than."  
  
"Bye, and good luck."  
  
Shane left and I headed out to the ring for Jay's match with Booker T. Halfway through the match, La Resistance came running to the ring and beat Jay to a pulp. Rene approached me and grabbed me fiercely. "You are coming with me!"  
  
"Christian!" I screamed as Rene and Sylvan drug me to the back and into the parking lot where I was shoved into a car. The Frenchies climbed in and drove off as Christian ran after the car.  
  
"That was great guys," I said to them as the pull the car back into the parking lot.  
  
"It should be a most interesting match on Sunday, won't you say?"  
  
"Defiantly. I'm just happy to be in it with all you guys."  
  
Rene laughed. "Please, Regan, you should flatter us so."  
  
"What can I say?" I climbed out of the car and headed back to my locker room. Randy was there waiting.  
  
"How would you like to go the this really sweet club with me and the guys? It's rocking."  
  
"Maybe later. I have plans."  
  
"With Jay?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Damn it, Regan! Why do I always have to come second! I'm your boyfriend, not Jay!"  
  
"We are just trying to get Shane and Trish together. It's just dinner."  
  
"You mean a date."  
  
"No, more like a strategy meeting."  
  
"Well, you can't go."  
  
Regan turned around. "What?"  
  
"You are not allowed to go. I forbid it."  
  
"You can't do that Randy. It's not like I'm gonna make out with him or anything!" I turned to leave.  
  
"No, you save that for TV."  
  
I stormed back towards him and smacked him hard across the face. "Screw you Randy. Screw you!" I flew out of the locker room, my face hot with angry. Who did he think he was! I threw my bags into the trunk.  
  
"Regan!"  
  
"Jay, please, not now!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if you were okay. I heard you and Randy."  
  
"I'm not okay, Jay. I'm sorry, I have to cancel dinner. I just need to get out of here." I jumped into the car and sped off. Tears formed in my eyes. Why was I still with Randy? Thinks were worse now with him then they had ever been with Jay. I wiped a few tears out of my eyes. The light ahead changed from green to yellow, to red. But I didn't noticed. Headlights came shining my way. There was the squealing of tires, and the sound of shattering glass. Then nothing.  
  
That's all for now. Please REVIEW! Thanks for Reading! 


	9. Chapter 09 Breaking Up and Making Up

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Randy's POV  
  
I stalked back to my locker room and kicked my gym bag across the room. Why couldn't Regan just understand? I was her boyfriend, not Jay and not Shane. I really hated Jay. I think I blamed him mostly for this. Shane I could deal with, but not Jay. There was too much history there. I couldn't stand the thought of him with her. It made my blood boil. I needed to cool off. I jumped into the shower. The water felt so cool, so refreshing.  
  
Regan would kill me if she knew. I had been to Vince's office today and we had sat down and talked about her storyline.  
  
"Vince, I really think that you need to change Regan's storyline."  
  
"Why? The fans love it and the ratings show that."  
  
"But, Vince."  
  
"I like the storyline. It's going well and the fans love it."  
  
"Vince, I feel uncomfortable with her working like that with Jay."  
  
Vince smiled slyly. "Ahh, so the truth finally comes out. This is about Regan and Jay. Shane told me those two had a past relationship or something. Went bad or something."  
  
"Vince, this is really important to me. Please at least consider moving her away from Jay. Move her with Rene.move her with me. Bring her in as part of Evolution."  
  
Vince raised his eyebrow. "Evolution? That is rather interesting. I'll consider it Randy, I really well. Is that everything?"  
  
"Yes, and thank you for the consideration Mr. McMahon."  
  
My thoughts were broken by the sound of my cell phone. I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed out of the shower. I picked up my phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Randy. This is Jerry Lawler. Come to Denver General Hospital immediately! It's Regan."  
  
My heart stopped beating for a split second. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"Regan's been in a car accident."  
  
"I'll be right there Mr. Lawler." Guilt washed over me. What had I done?  
  
Jay's POV  
  
I didn't know why I was here, but I was. Tomorrow was Survivor Series, live from Chicago. I should be on my way there, but I wasn't. I was getting off the Interstate at one of the seven Memphis exits. I was on my way to see Regan.  
  
My head was swimming; the last few days were so eventful. First Regan was in the car accident. It had shaken up something inside of me. What if something truly bad had happened to her? Luckily she was only a little bruised up, but she would miss Survivor Series. It made me really think about the past. The thought of never having her in my life was to great. I had to know if I was still in love with her.  
  
The second big event of the week was my conversation with Torrie. I hadn't planned on hurting her, but I think I did.  
  
"Jay, what's wrong with you? You've been so quiet today."  
  
"Torrie, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
She had sat down next to me. "What is it?"  
  
"Torrie, I don't know how to say this but," I took a deep breath. "I think we should take a break."  
  
"A break? What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm just a little confused about some things. I need a break from "us". I hope you understand."  
  
I watched as Torrie's blue eyes welled with tears. "If that's really what you want?"  
  
"It is."  
  
"Fine then." Torrie gathered up her belongings and headed out the door. "Goodbye Jay." I felt horrible, but I could not deny myself the truth. I pulled my Jeep into the Lawler's driveway. I approached the door and rang the bell. My hand was shaking. I waited. Finally the door creaked slowly open and Regan's face appeared at the door. "Jay! What a surprise! Please, come in." She pulled the door open and I followed her inside. "What brings you here?"  
  
I shifted nervously from side to side. How was I supposed to tell her? "I was in the area and thought I'd stop by and see how you were."  
  
"Well, much better now that you ask. Where are my manners, can I get you anything to drink?"  
  
"Yeah, actually."  
  
"We have water, lemonade,"  
  
"Lemonade please." She headed off into the kitchen. I needed to catch my nerves. The phone rang then and startled me.  
  
"Can you get that for me, please!" Regan called from the kitchen. I picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello. Who is this?"  
  
"This is Regan's friend Jay, who's calling?" The other line got quiet. "Hello?"  
  
"This is Randy, Regan's boyfriend. What the hell are you doing there?"  
  
Regan's POV  
  
I had been rather surprised to see Jay at my front door. Shane had been by earlier today already, but that was normal. Shane usually visited me once a week. I had just finished pouring Jay's lemonade when I heard loud shouts coming from the other room. My stomach sunk. Randy must have called. I hurried to the living room and stole the phone out of Jay's hand as he screamed a few curse words at the other end.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Regan! What the hell is Reso doing at your house at this time of the night."  
  
"Randy, it's only 9."  
  
"Why do you keep doing this to me?"  
  
I was confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You spend more time with Jay then with me. I can't take it anymore. It's either him or me. You have to choose."  
  
I was floored. Choose? "Randy please."  
  
"No, it's either me or him."  
  
"Randy it's like you don't trust me." He was silent for a second. "You don't." He didn't say a word. "Well Randy, you've made my choice that much easier. It's been interesting Randy, but it's over. Goodbye." As I hung up the receiver I heard Randy yelling my name. I had made my choice."  
  
"Regan."  
  
I broke down. Tears fell down my face. "It's over. Randy and I are over." Jay's face showed nothing but concern.  
  
"Regan, I don't know what to say."  
  
"I must be the worst girlfriend in the world." I looked at Jay and whispered. "He made me choose."  
  
"Between me and him?"  
  
I nodded my head.  
  
"And you chose me?"  
  
I nodded my head again. Before I knew it Jay's lips were on mine. I tried to pull away but I couldn't. I didn't want to. The kiss escalated. We stumbled around aimlessly until we finally collapsed onto the couch and into each other's embrace.  
  
That's all for now. Please review as always. Thanks for reading. The next few chapters are going to be full of bombshells. Good stuff I promise! 


	10. Chapter 10 The Morning After

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Regan's POV  
  
The Morning After  
  
I woke up the next morning in Jay's arms. At first I was confused as to what had happened, but the actions of the previous night came flooding back quickly. In a nutshell, Randy and I broke up and Jay and I, well, Jay and I sleep together.  
  
I stood up and my head began to pound. I felt sick. What had I done? Jay had a girlfriend and I had been single for what, 5 minutes before jumping in the sack with him. I looked at him, fast asleep on the couch. His blond hair was flat and messy; his lips slightly parted, a small sliver puddle of drool gleaming from one corner. He was so adorable I couldn't help but smile. Nausea swept over me again and I retreated to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. What had happened should not have. Just thinking about it made me feel dirty. I turned on the faucets in the shower and hopped in. The water ran down my body cleansing my "sin" away. I had slept with another woman's man. I felt rather slutty.  
  
After my shower I changed my clothes and headed back out into the living room. Jay was sitting on the couch watching a football game. He saw me approaching and smiled. "Morning. Do you mind if I use your shower?"  
  
"No, go right ahead." I watched as he grabbed his shirt off the floor and heading down the hall to the bathroom. What was I going to do? The ringing phone broke my thoughts. I picked it up, hoping it wasn't Randy. "Hello?"  
  
"Morning Sunshine."  
  
"Good morning Shane."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong Shane, nothing at all."  
  
"Well, something is wrong. I can tell, Regan."  
  
"Shane, I can't tell you what's wrong."  
  
"Why not? We're best friends Regan. I always told you when I was upset about something. Reg, that's what friends do. Now, would you please tell me?" I didn't say anything. "Please."  
  
"Okay, fine." I glanced down the hall to make sure Jay was out of range. "Shane promise me, you won't say anything to anyone."  
  
"What? Regan what did you do."  
  
"Just promise me Shane. Please."  
  
"Okay okay. What's up?"  
  
"Shane last night Jay came to see me. And while he was here, Randy called. He found out about Jay and made me choose between him and Jay."  
  
"Just like Jay made you choose between me and him."  
  
"Yes, well Randy and I had been fighting for weeks anyway so I chose Jay over him." I heard Shane mutter something under his breath. I chose to ignore it. "Anyway I was really upset about things and, one thing lead to another and well, how do I put this."  
  
"Regan please tell me you didn't do what I think you did?"  
  
"Depends, what do you think I did?"  
  
"Tell me you didn't sleep with him."  
  
"Okay, I won't."  
  
"Regan!"  
  
"Shane please."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know." I heard the bathroom door slam shut. "He's coming back. I have to go. Love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"It was just Shane. He usually calls me in the mornings."  
  
An awkward silence fell between us. "Jay, we need to talk."  
  
Jay's POV  
  
"Talk?"  
  
Regan nodded. "About last night."  
  
I smiled remembering last night. "What about it?" I knew what I thought about. It had made me realize that I did love Regan and that Regan was the one that I wanted.  
  
"I think we made a mistake."  
  
"A mistake?" How could she call it a mistake?  
  
"I mean, you're still with Torrie."  
  
"Actually, we are seeing other people."  
  
"Oh. But Jay seriously, I don't know what last night meant to you but." My heart fell into my stomach. This could not be good. "When we first got together, it was as if you completed a part of my life that was missing and when we broke up, I lost that part of me. Now that we are friends again, I feel that part of me is back and I'm afraid to lose it again."  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying I'm afraid of losing you again. That's why I think we should be just friends." I cringed. Just friends, two words every guy hates to hear. "I just feel that last night would not have happened it I hadn't been so vulnerable. I mean I did just break up with Randy."  
  
"So, what you're saying is we are never going to be more than friends?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Are you okay with that?"  
  
I felt my heart break all over again. But if being friends with Regan meant at least seeing her and spending time with her, I'd take it. "Yeah, actually I feel the same way." I lied through my teeth.  
  
She smiled at me. "Good. Can we keep this between us?"  
  
"Sure. Well, I have to get going. Need to get to Chicago before five." I gave her one last hug. She walked me to the door. I began to walk down the walkway when she called back to me.  
  
"Jay, make sure you win that title tonight. I wouldn't want to become part of La Resistance."  
  
"Don't worry Reg, I'll fight for you." I hopped into my Jeep and sped off, my head swimming and my heart in pieces.  
  
Thanks all for reading, and please review. Thanks to those who have reviewed. It keeps me wanting to write more. Good stuff coming up in the next four or five chapters I have planned. 


	11. Chapter 11 Between the Eyes

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Regan's POV  
  
I stayed up and watched Survivor Series that night. I was happy to see that Jay won his match and was still the IC Champ. That meant that La Resistance would have to return me to him seeing as how I was still kidnapped and all. I was also happy to see that Trish yet regained her women's title in a crazy fatal four way with Victoria, Amy (Lita) and Nora (Molly).  
  
I had just been to the doctors and he had cleared me to return to action. I was told to take a week off, just until some of the pain and bruising diminished. So I had caught the first flight to Detroit for RAW. I entered the arena and was heading to the office, hoping to catch Vince, Eric, or Austin. I hadn't had time to call any of them to tell them that I was cleared for tonight.  
  
"Oh, my God! Regan! I didn't expect to see you here tonight." Trish came running up the hall towards me. "Are you sure you should even be here?"  
  
I laughed. "The doctor's said I was fine. I'm good to go."  
  
"This is so great. We should do something tonight. Unless you and Randy have plans or something."  
  
I felt my cheeks getting red. I hadn't told Trish yet. "Well, Randy and I sort of broke up."  
  
Trish gasped. "You're kidding?"  
  
I shook my head. "No, it just wasn't working out Trish. Always fighting and stuff."  
  
"We should have a girls night out on the town. Me, you, Amy, Stace. Maybe Gail if she can make it. What do you say?"  
  
I gave Trish a small hug. "That sounds great."  
  
"Okay, let me find the girls and you go tell them you're here." She sprinted off down the hall, her blond hair flying behind her. I continued on searching for one of the managers.  
  
"Regan Elizabeth Lawler! What are you doing here!"  
I hated when he used my middle name. "Dad." Dad stood in front of me a look of fatherly concern on his face. "I had my doctor's appointment today. They said I was fine." He looked at me skeptically. "Really, I'm fine."  
  
"That's great, Honey." He gave me a hug. "I'm glad on of us is feeling fine."  
  
"What's wrong, Dad?"  
  
"Thanksgiving is coming up next week and.your mother's coming." He shuddered.  
  
"Mom is coming." He nodded. "Dad, I'm sorry. I know how you to get along."  
  
"It's okay. I'll survive, I always do. Bischoff is down the hall to the right. Room 215, I think. I know you'll want to find out what you're up to tonight." I watched as he sulked away down the hall. Mom coming was never good news. I love my mother, don't get me wrong, but she is a little overbearing. She loves nothing more then prying in our lives. How her and Dad stayed married for 15 years I never could figure out. They always fought like cats and dogs. I decided to worry about mom's visit later. I had to find Bischoff.  
  
Rene Dupree escorted me to the ring. He and Jay were having a rematch from Survivor Series and again I was on the line as was the title. During one point in the match, the ref was knocked down and both men were down. I managed to get away from Sylvan who was my ringside guard and grabbed the IC title. I smashed it against Sylvan's head and he fell to the ground. I climbed into the ring and crouched in one corner, title in my heads. Jay and Rene both stood up and began to stagger around the ring. I charged, title held high. I swung for Rene, and hit Jay between the eyes. I dropped the title and tried to look shocked. The ref recovered, as did Sylvan who pulled me from the ring. Rene made the cover and won. Jay lay in the ring, holding his head in his hands. Rene grabbed my arm in one hand and the title in the other and drug me up the ramp. I kept looking back at Jay concerned and tried to pull away several times. We slipped through the curtains backstage.  
  
"Congratulations, Rene." I said. He smiled at me.  
  
"Thanks, great shot to Jay's head. Really believable." Rene and Sylvan headed down the hall towards their locker room.  
  
"It should be believable." Jay said as he came through the curtains, still holding his head. "She really nailed me a good one."  
  
"Oh, jay. I'm so sorry!"  
  
"I'll be fine. You just nicked me a good one." He glanced around. "So, I wonder what Vince has in store for us."  
  
I shrugged my shoulders. "Beats me." I caught a glimpse of Randy coming down the hall towards the ring. "Jay, I'll talk to you later. Okay."  
  
"Yeah." Jay's voice sounded distant. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but I really didn't feel like being around Randy.  
  
It was almost 11 o'clock meaning that RAW would be over soon and that meant girls night! I headed to Trish's dressing room where we were all supposed to meet. I knocked on the door before entering. "Hello, all." I glance around the room and noticed a very leggy blond was missing. "Where's Stacy?"  
  
"She's afraid to ask Andrew if she can come with us tonight." Amy said adjusting a leather bracelet on her wrist.  
  
"I don't know why she doesn't just stand up for herself." Trish said angrily. "Andrew can be such a jerk!"  
  
"Tell me about it." I muttered.  
  
The door creaked open. "Hey, guys. Trish I just wanted to tell you our match tonight was really great."  
  
Trish smiled sweetly. "Thanks, Nora. Hey, we're all going out, sort of a girls night thing, you want to come."  
  
"Me?" Nora looked a little shocked. This was probably because we never asked her to do anything with us.  
  
"Yeah. It will be fun. Come on Nora," I pleaded.  
  
She glanced at all of us. A smile spread across her face. "Yeah, thanks guys."  
  
"Let's go get Stacy." Gail said. "What's Andrew going to do?"  
  
We all trooped out down the hall on a search for Stacy and Andrew. "Look at that, Shane'O. Not one, but five lovely ladies coming our way." Chris Irvine smiled at us from his perch on a large trunk in the hall. "What's the occasion?"  
  
"We are going to get Stacy away from Andrew so we can have girl's night." Gail said head held high.  
  
Chris looked confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Stacy is afraid to ask Andrew if she can come with us. He's taking his whole storyline and making it reality."  
  
Chris frowned. "Well ladies. Lead the way. Come on Shane, we're going to save Stacy!"  
  
We found Stacy and Andrew in the parking lot preparing to leave. "Stacy, are you coming with us?" Gail yelled over to her. Stacy face turned red as Andrew stared at her dumbfounded.  
  
"What is she talking about Stacy?"  
  
"Well, the girls here want to have a girl's night out and Stacy wants to go, don't you?" Chris yelled back.  
  
"Say out of this Irvine! Stacy is coming with me." He grabbed her arm and began to drag her towards the car. I watched as fire lit up in Chris's eyes. Shane tried to hold him back, but Chris escaped and headed after Andrew.  
  
"Stacy, tell him you want to go with the girls."  
  
"It's true, Andrew. I never see them anymore."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
From across the lot I swore I could see smoke fuming out of Chris's ears. "Listen here, assclown! The lady made her choice." Chris took Stacy's hand and led her towards us as Andrew stared at us dumbfounded.  
  
"Oh, my god! I can't believe you just did that Chris!" Thank you."  
  
"No problem. But Stacy, listen to me. If jerk-off over there gives you any flack for going out with these ladies, then you let me know."  
  
Stacy just smiled at him and we all climbed into Amy's car and drove off for a night of fun.  
  
That's all for this edition, more about the show. The next few will be really good. Next chapter: Thanksgiving at the Lawler's. Good stuff I promise. Thanks for reading and as always leave your REVIEWS at the door. 


	12. Chapter 12 Thansgiving at the Lawler's

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Regan's POV  
  
Thanksgiving  
  
A was rudely awakened by the annoying monotone rhythm of my alarm clock. I rolled over and hit the snooze button. Thanksgiving was here or as we call it here at the Lawler home, Doom's Day.  
  
Life was, life. Crazy, and unpredictable. Work was the crazy part; it was really becoming very interesting, storyline wise. Vince told me to expect a new Regan come Monday. Rene had become injured during RAW this past Monday and would be out for at least two months. Vince said I would be on my own, the first time I had been in awhile.  
  
The unpredictable part was personal. Most recently on our Girls Night last week. We'd all been having a great time, dancing and partying and stuff. Fun until we ran into Andrew and Randy. I really wish Chris had been there. Andrew just grabbed Stacy's arm and drug her off. Randy barely looked at me, but told Gail she was "looking fine tonight." Gail didn't know how to react. I was too busy fuming at Andrew to care what Randy had to say to anyone though.  
  
I was really afraid that the unpredictable part would rear its head again today; after all, mom was coming. I finally managed to crawl out of bed. I out on my robe and slippers and shuffled downstairs to the kitchen. "Morning Dad."  
  
"Good morning, Honey. Want any breakfast?"  
  
I shook my head. "No thanks Dad. I'm really not feeling very well. The stress and all."  
  
"You're stressed! I'm stressed what with your mother coming and all." I understood his pain; mom was pretty good at causing stress. "Brian's here, out on the couch. He's getting ready for the parade. Or you could help me with this turkey."  
  
"I'll go watch the parade, unless you want a burnt turkey." I couldn't cook for the life of me. I plopped down on the couch nest to Brian who was engrossed in the parade pre-show.  
  
"You ready for mom?"  
  
"NO! She's going to bug me about my career, my love life how much better Charity is then me. When is Charity getting in?"  
  
Brian looked at the clock. "The Golden Child should be here by lunch."  
  
"Great four hours of piece and quiet."  
  
That's what I thought. The doorbell rang. Dad made a beeline for the foyer. He was back in the living room in a flash. "You're mother's here."  
  
Brain helped mom up to her room with her bags. I decided to take this opportunity to freshen up. When I arrived in the living room Brian was cornered by out mother.  
  
"Brian, when will you just find a nice girl to settle down with?"  
  
"Mom, I'm not really ready to settle down. I like my life."  
  
"Honey, I just want what is best for you." She glanced up and saw me. "Regan please come and sit." I obeyed. "And what are you doing with your life now?"  
  
"I'm back in the WWE."  
  
"WWE?" Mom said trying to act confused.  
  
"Yes, World Wrestling Entertainment? Where Dad works?"  
  
"Jerry, why is our daughter wrestling? Whatever happened to that degree of yours in International Business?"  
  
"Mom, explained this to you before. I got that degree as a back-up plan, just in case."  
  
"But didn't you get hurt before?"  
  
"Yes, but"  
  
"Jerry, your company is putting our daughter's life in jeopardy!"  
  
"Mom, Regan was in a car wreck a few weeks ago." Brian piped up. I shot him a look. He smiled. As long as the topic was me, he knew he was safe.  
  
"A car wreck!"  
  
"Jill, it was nothing serious." Dad called from the kitchen. Just some bumps and bruises.  
  
"Well, anyhow, is your boyfriend coming to Thanksgiving?"  
  
I felt my face grow hot. This was the subject I had been dreading. "We broke up."  
  
"Broke up! What man would break up with you?"  
  
"Actually, I broke up with him."  
  
"Please tell me he wasn't a rich handsome doctor?"  
  
"He's a wrestler."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I made up a lame excuse to escape from mom, when I returned; Brian and mom were looking at a year-end wrestling magazine featuring pictures of all the superstars.  
  
"Regan, Brian just showed me this magazine and since you insist on dating wrestlers, I picked out a few presentable one." We began to flip through the magazine. "Brian showed me a picture of you last boyfriend, Ricky? Randy? Randy! How could you let a nice looking man like that get away? Whatever happened to the nice, rich man you were friends with? Sean, Shane.Shane McMahon! The one getting a divorce. Is it final yet? You really should consider him as a possible match." Mom rambled on for an hour picking out the following men for me: Randy, Shane, Andrew (yuck!), Charlie, Chris Nowinski (He's a Harvard man), Kurt (gold medallist), Eric Bischoff (he has a lot of power, you know and might I add, yuck!) and finally Jay. She quickly took Jay off her list after I told her he was the same guy I dated a year ago. "Oh, the long haired punk. Scratch him off then.  
  
Charity arrived then, and I was never happier to see her. Charity was mom's pride and joy. She looked a lot like mom, same height, blond hair, and brown eyes. "Sorry, I couldn't get here sooner. I had a shoot yesterday for Victoria Secret and couldn't get a flight in until this morning. Hello, Daddy."  
  
"You hear that Jerry, Victoria Secret! How exciting." Of course it was okay for Charity to pose half naked in lingerie, but when mom saw the Diva swimsuit section in the magazine she about flipped out and began her, "you are more then a piece of meat for men to gawk at. Blah,blah,blah.  
  
Luckily for me the phone rang and it was Shane. "Happy Thanksgiving!"  
  
"I'm glad someone out there is having a happy one."  
  
"Sorry, I forgot that your mom is there. How's it going?"  
  
"Well, she pick like six guys off the roster that meet her approval. Congratulations, you made the list"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes you. She thinks you are nice and rather good-looking. Plus you're loaded so. How is your day going?"  
  
"Good, Paul just got here and my aunt and uncle. I just wanted to wish you a happy Thanksgiving, see you Monday night?"  
  
"Yeah, oh and Shane, thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For giving me something to be thankful for."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Five minutes away from my mother and Charity."  
  
"No problem."  
  
I hung up the phone and headed back into the living room, and into Doom's Day.  
  
That's Chapter 12. Thirteen and Fourteen should both be pretty good, or at least I hope so. Thank you everyone for the reviews, it really keeps me going. Thanks again and tune in again soon! 


	13. Chapter 13 What Could Have Been

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
Jay's POV  
  
Mid-December  
  
I was on an emotional roller coaster. I was sad when Vince decided to end me and Regan's angle. He had claimed to be doing it in our "best interests." I wasn't so sure. The other night our angle officially ended. After Rene's injury, Regan had been on her own. She had first attacked Victoria, the next week, Molly. Finally this past Monday night, I had confronted her.  
  
"Regan, what are you doing."  
  
"I'm doing what I should have been doing since I got back, looking out for me, number one!"  
  
"I don't understand?"  
  
"Christian, you have been holding me back since I got back. You were the one getting the title shots. How many have I had? One! And where we're you! Nowhere to be found!"  
  
"Regan."  
  
That's when it came, hard and cold. Her hand hit my cheek; it stung. I turned my head and watched her saunter out of the ring and up the ramp. Later that night she attacked Gail Kim.  
  
I was also confused, about where I stood with Regan. I know she had said she didn't want to be anything more then friends. I knew I wanted more but should I push her; tell her how I felt? Or, should I accept being nothing more than friends? I just wasn't too sure.  
  
Seeing as how the December Pay-Per-View was just a mere day away, Royal Rumble tickets were going on sale and a few of us Superstars were to be there as a bonus for those buying at the box office. I was sitting at the one of the three tables along with Trish. As people were buying tickets they were coming up to us for autographs and pictures.  
  
"So, Jay, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You've been a little distant."  
  
"It's that noticeable?" She nodded. "Love, what else?"  
  
"Ahhh. So what exactly are you thinking?"  
  
"Okay, what if you were in love with someone and they wanted to be just friends?"  
  
"Who told you!"  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "Told me what?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing." Her faced redden. A few fans approached just then and we obliged them by signing a few autographs and posing on some pictures. The crowd died and I looked over at Trish.  
  
"Is there something on your mind?"  
  
"I really don't feel like sharing it right now. Don't change the subject, we were talking about you."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh. "What would you do?"  
  
"I wouldn't push. The way I figure it, you can't make someone love you who doesn't."  
  
"But what if you thought they did? But they just weren't ready. They just wanted to be friends."  
  
"I'd accepted it. Being friends and having them in your life is better than not having them at all."  
  
"So would you move on? Find someone else?"  
  
"Jay listen," Trish took my hand into her hands. "You cannot put your whole life on hold wanting for something that probably will not happen. You have to move on, and forget about her. Accept friendship, find new love."  
  
More fans came by. As I sat there signing autographs I realized Trish was right. I had to more on; I had to forget about Regan.  
  
Regan's POV  
  
I was sitting at my table, looking across the way at Trish and Jay. They were deep in conversation. Jay, now there was a confusing subject. My feelings for Jay were jumbled. I still wasn't sure, but I thought I was still in love with him. I was so deep in thought; I didn't notice the man approaching my table.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?"  
  
"This seat is actually.." I started, looking up. A pair of green eyes and a pearl white smile greeted me. "Oh my God, Adam!" I jumped up and gave him a huge hug. Adam, better know to WWE fans as Edge, had been out the past year due to injury. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had an appointment with my doctors last week and they cleared me to wrestle. My big return is scheduled for the Rumble. They sent me out here to promote my return."  
  
He sat down beside me. Fan approached, mostly teenage girls screaming. "We love you Edge!" "Edge, you are the greatest." I watched him with his fans. They sure did love him. I finished signing a picture for a man named Dan and looked up. I watched as Jay shook hands with a fan, took a picture of a little boy with Trish. I felt my heart do flips in my chest.  
  
"What's up with you? You look a little stressed."  
  
"Adam, can I ask you for some advice?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Okay." I took a deep breath. "A few weeks ago I told this guy that I just wanted to be friends, but I think I'm in love with him."  
  
"I'm not seeing it."  
  
"The thing is, I used to date him and we broke up."  
  
"And you were afraid that if you two hooked up again the same thing would happen and you would lose him again."  
  
"Wow, you're good."  
  
"Let's put it this way, Reg. You can't live you're life without taking a risk."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to take chances in life. If you don't, then you end up wondering what might have been."  
  
"So, you think I should tell him I've changed my mind?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. If you don't Reg, you risk losing him to someone else. That's what happened to me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I like this one girl and just when I got up the nerve to ask her out, she was with someone else."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Adam."  
  
He shrugged. "It's my fault. I still wonder to this day what would have been. I have regrets. You have to live your life without them, Reg. Understand?"  
  
I looked across the way at Jay as another wave of fans mobbed us. "Yeah, Adam, I think I do."  
  
That is Chapter 13. The next chapter promises to be really really huge! A big bombshell, I promise. As always please Review and thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. You guys are great! Until next time! 


	14. Chapter 14 The Bombshell

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
Stacy's POV  
  
The bruise was large and bluish black. It hurt as the hot water hit it. I didn't understand how he could do this to me, and why. What had I done that was so horrible? He had just gone off the other night. I saw the anger in his eyes, and it scared me. I tried to get away, but he grabbed me. His eyes were red with anger, mine were wet with fear. His voice boomed through the apartment, he reared his mighty fist back and hit me; hit me until I screamed out in pain. He hurled a few insults at me before leaving to go to a bar. He left me crying on the living room floor, powerless.  
  
I don't know why I didn't just leave him; tell him to take a hike. I think I was scared, scared of what he could do to me, what he would do to me if I ever did leave him. That's why I hadn't told anyone. It was too embarrassing, too humiliating.  
  
I finished showering and got dressed. "You coming Stacy?"  
  
"No, not tonight, Amy."  
  
Amy stared at me. "I'm beginning to think that you don't like us. You haven't come out with us forever." I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to bring up Andrew's name. But I didn't have to, Amy did. "Is this about Andrew." When I refused to answer she groaned. "Stacy, why don't you just stand up for yourself?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." I watched Amy as she grew tense.  
  
"I think you do." I continued to watch her. "Stacy."  
  
"Ames, do not worry about me and Andrew. We are perfectly happy." I threw my arms out to the sides as I said this. My arm banged against the wall, right where my huge bruise sat. I winced in pain.  
  
"Stacy! Are you okay?" She reached for my arm and I pulled it back.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Let me see." She grabbed for it again.  
  
"Ames, I am fine," I growled angrily. But it was all in vain. Amy grabbed my arm and yanked up the sleeve. I heard her gasp.  
  
"Stacy, did Andrew do this?"  
  
"No," I lied. "I just ran into a door. You know how clumsy I am."  
  
"You should tell Chris. He said you could."  
  
"I don't want to put this on him. I'm fine Amy. I have to go." I grabbed my bags and headed out the door feeling very confused.  
  
Chris' POV  
  
I had just finished cutting a promo with Bischoff when Amy came running up to me. "Hey Ames, ready for the Christmas party Thursday night?"  
  
"Yeah, but we have something really important on our hands."  
  
I raised my eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's Stacy."  
  
My heart immediately stopped at the thought of Stacy. What she was doing with an assclown like Andrew, I'd never know. "What about her?"  
  
Amy proceed to tell me about the locker room incident. "She practically admitted that he hit her. Chris, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Where was she heading?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where was she heading, Amy?"  
  
"The parking lot I think. Chris, Chris! What are you doing! Chris!" I heard Amy yelling, but I had to get to the parking lot. I had to find Stacy. I finally made it there and scanned the lot for Stacy or Andrew. I saw them across the lot; they seemed to be arguing. I watched as Andrew pushed Stacy to the ground and raise his fist in the air. I was across the lot and all over him in three seconds.  
  
"What the!" Andrew yelled. I nailed him straight in the jaw. Andrew threw on my way and hit me in the stomach. I threw another one right to his nose. Blood splattered onto my hand. I felt two arms around my waist. It was Shane. He drug me backwards as Randy Orton got hold of Andrew. Security lead Andrew out of the lot and back inside.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Later, I need to check on Stacy." She was still on the ground, her eyes downcast. I kneeled down next to her. I placed my hand on her chin and tilted her face towards me. Her brown eyes were large, scared and tear stained. I saw the pain in them. "Stacy. It's okay. I don't think he'll be hurting you anymore." She sat there and stared at me in silence before leaning in and wrapping her arms around me. She pulled back and smiled slightly before standing up and grabbing her bag.  
  
"Stace, I'll give you a ride to the hotel, okay?" Amy asked approaching. Stacy nodded and picked up her bag. I watched as she and Amy walked off across the parking lot. My heart broke for Stacy, she deserved better and I knew I could give her that. If she would let me.  
  
Regan's POV  
  
The WWE Christmas Party  
  
I had never been so nervous in my life. Tonight was the night I was going to tell Jay that I loved him I had thought long and hard about what Adam had told me. He was right; I needed to take this chance. I hadn't told anyone about my plans, not even Shane. Jay hadn't been at Raw on Monday. Vince said he was out due to personal reasons. He had been at the Armageddon PPV live from LA the night before. I had attacked Trish after her victory. Apparently Vince had decided on making me some crazy heel, which was cool. I had never been one before.  
  
I scanned the room looking for Jay, but apparently he hadn't arrived yet. Pretty much the whole roster was there. I saw Torrie standing across the room talking with Nidia, a large smile on her face. I hated Torrie, even though her and Jay were no more. There was something about her that rubbed me the wrong way. I couldn't figure out what though.  
  
I saw John Cena from across the room talking with Randy and Charlie. He caught me staring and waved at me. I waved back as Randy turned around. He scowled at me before turning back to John. I guess I didn't blame him for hating me, but he really needed to get over it.  
  
Stacy was sitting at our table with Trish looking around nervously probably for Andrew. She had finally broken up with him, much to everyone liking. Chris sat with Shane and Kurt Angle gazing longingly at Stacy. Chris liked Stacy that was obvious. They really were cute together. I just wished that Trish and Shane would finally own up to their feelings. But they were both incredibly stubborn so I might not want to hold my breath.  
  
I looked back towards the front doors and caught a glimpse of Jay. My heart flip-flopped inside me. He was here. I tried to calm myself. I hoped that Jay felt the same way I did. I decided it was now or never. I wove my way through the crowd until I came up beside him. "Hi, Jay."  
  
"Oh, hey Reg, having fun?"  
  
"Yeah. Did you just get here?"  
  
"Yeah, I did actually." Silence fell between us.  
  
"Listen, I really need to tell you something, can we go outside or somewhere?"  
  
"Actually, I need to do something right now, but I'll catch you right after okay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay." I tried not to sound disappointed, but I had just worked up the nerve.  
  
Jay climbed up onto the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Could I have everyone's attention please?" Everyone began to migrate towards the stage, curious. "Well. I have some really, really exciting news and I cannot think of anyone better to share it with then you wonderful co- workers of mine." I cocked my head to the side. What was he getting at? I caught Torrie walking towards the front to the crowd smiling. What was she so happy about? "I realize something the other day with the help of a friend." He waved at Trish who immediately blushed. "I realized that I, Jason Reso, am in love." My heart began to beat faster. Oh, my God! Jay was in love with me and about to tell the whole company! This was too wonderful. I hadn't noticed that Torrie had joined him on stage.  
  
"What I'm trying to say it that, Torrie and I. We got married."  
  
WOW! That's all. The rest of the Christmas Party will be in the next chapter. Please, please, please! Read and REVIEW! Thanks to all! 


	15. Chapter 15 Sinking Faster Than The Titan...

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
Regan's POV  
  
My heart sank faster than the Titanic. Married? I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. Everything went silent and slightly blurry. I heard saw Jay laughing, his arm around Torrie's waist. Torrie's left hand was held out as she showed off her gold band and large diamond ring. I saw Nidia squeal with delight. I felt nauseated. I needed to get away. I slipped through the crowd and out the front door of the hotel where we were having our party.  
  
The air outside was crisp and cold which sent chills up my spine. The tears rolled slowly down my cheeks. I leaned against the brick wall and slide down to the sidewalk. How did this happen? I didn't even know that Jay and Torrie were back together. Married? I just couldn't believe that I had waited. Adam was right, if you don't take a chance, you might lose what you want forever. And Jay would come looking for me soon, wanting to know what I had wanted to tell him. What was I suppose to say? I was deep in my thoughts when they were abruptly broken.  
  
"Hey, Regan. What's wrong? You tore out of there pretty fast."  
  
I looked over as Shane slid down the wall next to me. "I'm not feeling too well."  
  
Shane surveyed me suspiciously. "Are you sure that's why?"  
  
I nodded. "I haven't been feeling well all week." This wasn't a lie, I had been feeling pretty crappy all week, all the stress I was in with work and Jay.  
  
"But you're crying?"  
  
"I know. I'm just so happy for Jay, finding love and get married." I lied through my teeth and choking out the last part. I plastered a fake smile on my face; Shane didn't look convinced.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah. I just need some fresh air. I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay." Shane stood up and took off his leather jacket. "Here. You left your coat inside and it is freezing out here."  
  
I took the coat from his hands. "Thanks Shane."  
  
He winked at me. "Anytime. I'll see you back inside than?"  
  
"Yeah, I just need to collect myself." Shane left to go back inside, leaving me to drown in my misery.  
  
Jay's POV  
  
I watched as everyone's face contorted into shocked expressions. I think the most shocked was Regan. I looked at her in time to see her overly happy face fall into a stunned one. "Way to go Jay!" Andrew Martin yelled from the crowd. I laughed.  
  
"Girl, we need to see this ring!" Nidia said bouncing back and forth excitedly.  
  
"Well," Torrie held her hand out.  
  
"Ohhhhh!" Nidia squealed. "It's so beautiful."  
  
I glanced around at the crowd again. Regan had disappeared from the front row. "I think what everyone wants to know is, how did this happen?" Stacy asked. A murmur of "yeah" spread through the hall.  
  
Torrie looked at me, her eyes shining. "You tell it Jay. I love when you tell it."  
  
Everyone gathered closer ready to hear my explanation. "I was feeling really confused about some things, so as many of you know, Torrie and I took a break. I had a talk with Trish the day and she gave me some really good advice. I decided that Torrie was the woman for me and I didn't want to risk losing her. We were in LA and I asked her to marry me."  
  
"We were taking a walk on the beach, and all of a sudden he kneeled down and popped the question! Torrie interjected, smiling.  
  
"Right after Armageddon Sunday we flew to Vegas and got married."  
  
"That is so romantic." Nidia said with a sigh.  
  
"And, we are having a party New Year's Eve. It's going to be our wedding reception and everyone is invited!" Torrie said excitedly. She hopped off the stage and was mobbed by half the women's locker room. I scanned the room for Regan, but she was nowhere to be seen. She had something important to tell me. I looked over at Torrie. She was so beautiful, so full of life. I watched her show off her ring and laugh at something Nidia had said. She caught my glance and smiled at me. I knew I had made the right choice.  
  
Torrie's POV  
  
Everyone mobbed around me as I jumped off the stage. I just loved being the center of attention. I showed my ring to the girls who "ohhhed and ahhhhed" over it. I looked over at Jay and smiled. I was the luckiest woman in the world.  
  
I had to admit, I was surprised when Jay had called me last week and talked about us getting together. I was surprised he hadn't gone running to Regan, they had been very close. But I had noticed they had sort of parted ways. I was happy about that. Ever since she had come back, my love life had been a disaster. When Jay had asked me to marry him, I was shocked and surprised. Of course I had sad yes, who wouldn't.  
  
We had a simple Las Vegas wedding, but that was all I needed as long as I was Mrs. Torrie Wilson-Reso. My parents were a little disappointed that we had eloped, but nonetheless, they were thrilled for us all the same.  
  
I caught a glimpse of the hall door opening and Regan came slinking in. I watched as she head for Shane and Trish. She spoke quickly, glancing around. I noticed she didn't smile once; this made me smile. I quickly excused myself from my little group. If Regan was upset about me and Jay, I wanted to be there to rub it in, torture her like she tortured me. But she was too quick, weaving her way through the crowd and out the front door. I smiled to myself. I had won.  
  
Trish's POV  
  
Shane came back in and made his way towards me. "Did you find her?"  
  
"Yeah, she's outside, she' a wreck."  
  
"Did she say what was wrong?"  
  
"She said she wasn't feeling well."  
  
"Do you believe her?"  
  
Shane shook his head. "No, I think this whole marriage thing has her all worked up."  
  
I frowned. "She's been telling me for weeks that she doesn't like Jay like she did. She doesn't love him, I mean."  
  
"I know she doesn't care much for Torrie."  
  
"I bet that's it. I bet she's just upset that Jay would marry Torrie."  
  
"Having fun analyzing my problems?"  
  
"Regan!" I gasp. I really felt bad that she had caught us talking about her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I feel really, really sick right now. I'm heading back to my hotel."  
  
"You can't leave yet!" Shane said, smiling. "What about that dance you promised me."  
  
"Trish, here will be your partner, won't you?"  
  
"Me!!"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Regan was cleaver. She was probably feeling fine. It was probably her way of trying to get me a Jay together. But when I looked at her I saw the pain in her eyes and she was beginning to look a little green. "Sure, I'll take care of Shane for you."  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you guys later." She was gone in a flash. The band Vince had hired struck up a slow dance.  
  
"Hey Trish, how about that dance?"  
  
I smiled. "How about it Shane." He took my hand and led me out onto the dance floor where we spent the rest of the evening together.  
  
Thanks all for reading and please as always, review. Thanks again! 


	16. Chapter 16 Getting Burned

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
Regan's POV  
  
I opened my eyes; it was morning. Tonight I was to be in Cleveland for Raw. The thought of being there made my stomach churn. It would be the first time since the Christmas party I would see Jay. My stomach churned again and I gagged. Torrie Wilson, he married Torrie Wilson! The thought still seemed unbelievable. This time I tasted the bitter taste of vomit pressing its way up my throat. I rolled out of bed and to the bathroom. I'd been feeling pretty lousy since I had found out. All the stress in my life and now this to top it off.  
  
I had come to an important decision the previous night. Shane had called to check on me, the sweetheart he was and I had told him straight out.  
  
"I've come to a very important decision."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I'm giving up on men."  
  
"You're what!"  
  
"You heard me. I'm giving up on men."  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe."  
  
"Ohh."  
  
"Don't sound so disappointed. You're not interested are you?"  
  
I heard him give a small laugh over the phone. "No."  
  
"Gee, thanks for boosting my confidence."  
  
"Sorry. I meant me and you are friends, not a romantic couple."  
  
It was my turn to laugh. "I know. I'm just teasing a little."  
  
"Seriously though, are you really giving up men?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. For a little while at least."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's not worth all the pain. That's all that ever happens. Either I cause them pain, or they cause me pain."  
  
"For instance."  
  
"My first boyfriend, Ryan in Jr. High. Cheated on me with my so- called best friend. That's what started the tread. I didn't date again for awhile. In more recent times, me and Jay. I hurt Jay by spend time with you. He hurt me by making me choose. Randy and I. I hurt Randy by spending time with Jay. He hurt me by making me choose. It's the same thing. I hurt me and I hurt them. Shane, I'm tired of playing with the fire and getting burned. I'm staying clear of any fire for awhile."  
  
"That's really sad, Reg. I hate to hear you talk like this."  
  
"I can't help what I feel. How was the rest of the party?"  
  
"Not the same without you. But had fun."  
  
"Did you and Trish dance?" His end of the line got quiet. "Hello? Shane?"  
  
"Yeah, we did."  
  
"And?" I said pressing for more information. "Come on Shane, it may make me feel better."  
  
"We really had a great time together. Reg, I do think I like her."  
  
I smiled for the first time in days. "That's great. Are you going to ask her out?"  
  
He sighed. "I think so."  
  
"I'm happy for you Shane. Listen, I gotta get some rest, so I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah. By the way, my dad what's to see you when you get in tomorrow? It's about your storyline."  
  
"Thanks, Shane. Goodnight."  
  
"Night, Reg. See you tomorrow."  
  
I check my clock. Almost time to leave. I hurriedly changed and grabbed my bags. It was now or never.  
  
"Evolution had expanded." Paul's (HHH) voice boomed across the arena. "We scoured this business from the bottom up. We looked for the wrestler that best defines what Evolution stands for. We stand for the best this business has to offer. And we have found the one person that fits this description. May I present the newest member of Evolution, Regan Lawler!"  
  
Evolution music blasted throughout the venue and I came sauntering down to the ring, my best heel face on, the one that says, "I'm the best and you better believe it!" Randy and Batista held the ropes for me as I entered the ring. I walked up to Paul and Ric and shook both their hands. I took the microphone from Paul and put it to my lips. "Thank you, Hunter for that truthful introduction. What Hunter said is, well, it's true. I am the best there is today in women's wrestling. I've got it all. I've got the looks," I struck a "sexy" pose. I've got the brains. And I've been kicking all the Diva's asses since I got here. I am a second generation Superstar. This business is coursing through my veins as we speak. But there is one thing missing. That is a WWE Women's Championship. That's why, you Trish Stratus, you had better kiss your title good-bye because come next Monday Night, it will be around my waist." Threw my microphone down. Paul and Ric raised my hands as the Evolution music started again. We all headed up the ramp and to the backstage area. Randy took off, as did Batista.  
  
"Good job out there Regan."  
  
"Thanks Ric. Let me just say, it is a great honor to be working with both of you. You are such inspirations."  
  
"Hey, it's nothing. Now, just keep delivering the heat and you'll be just fine." They left up the hall when Vince came jogging up after me.  
  
"Regan, hope you're ready for some traveling?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Pack your bags, your flight for Tampa leaves tonight."  
  
"Tampa?"  
  
Vince smiled. "Yes, tomorrow night, you're invading Smackdown!"  
  
This has been chapter 16. Thanks for everyone who has been really awesome and reviewed my story. Please continue to do so. Thanks again! 


	17. Chapter 17 Unprettier

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 17:  
  
Regan's POV  
  
Shane and I arrived at the Smackdown tapings in Albany around 6pm. When I told Shane where I was going he insisted on coming along. After all, "We hadn't been to a taping together in a long time." This was true. One of the event staff showed me to my locker room, where I changed into my attire, an Evolution t-shirt, black leather pants and my wrestling boots. I was still really nervous for a variety of reasons. Reason 1: Jay, I knew he would be here. He was at Raw last night, but I hadn't seen him. Reason 2: Torrie, thankful she hadn't been at the tapings last night, but at a house show. I really didn't want to see her and her enormous ring. Reason 3: I was like, the first Raw star to invade Smackdown. Other who had done something similar had switched sides, but not me. I'd be back on Raw.  
  
Showtime was approaching; Shane could tell the nerves were kicking in. "Don't worry Reg, you'll be fine."  
  
"I can't help it Shane, this is huge and I don't want to mess it up."  
  
He gave me a hug and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "You'll be wonderful. You'll knock their socks off."  
  
I laughed. "Thanks, Shane."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"So, did you ask Trish out yet?" I watched as his face grew five shades of red."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, Shane. Her birthday is Saturday. You could take her out to dinner. You can't just sit back and watch. You have to act, or she'll be taken before you know it."  
  
"I don't know." There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Regan Lawler, five minutes."  
  
"Thanks. Shane, I have to go. I can't believe I'm doing this."  
  
" You'll be just fine. Good luck." He gave me one last hug and I left. They led me to a spot up in the stands and I waited for my cue. Down below was a Smackdown staple, a diva bikini contest. Nidia was first out followed by Sable (Rena), Shaniqua (Linda), Dawn Marie, and lastly, Torrie Wilson. I watched in anticipation as one by one they strutted around the ring shaking their butts and posing seductively. Tazz placed his hand over each lady's head, the crowd cheering for their favorite.  
  
"You're winner, Torrie Wilson!" This was my cue. I run down through the audience and over the barricade. I slid into the ring. Dawn Marie was my first victim. I picked her up and body slammed her into the mat. Nidia came running at me and I kneed her in the stomach and delivered a DDT. Sable was the next closest and I tossed her out of the ring. I turned around and saw Torrie staring at me. She was trying to convey a look of fear and surprise, but a little smirk kept creeping in. I smiled as I lunged for her. I heard her squeal, trying to act afraid. I was supposed to give her a pile driver; instead I gave her my version of the Unprettier. I tried not to laugh; she could thank her husband for that one later. This left me and Shaniqua. The Amazon gazed at me, and I at her. She made the first move and tried to get me in a power bomb. I countered and gave her a DDT. I then lifted my hands up as Evolution music played and gazed at the carnage around me. I had taken out ever woman on the Smackdown roster, except for one. Evolution stopped and the music of the GM, Stephanie McMahon.  
  
A/N: Stephanie is still GM, all that Steph vs. Vince stuff never happened.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing her? This is Smackdown, not Raw. You have the nerve to come her and take out part of my roster. Well you have another thing coming." I grabbed the microphone from her hand.  
  
"I'm here to sent a message. I message I think Trish Stratus has received. Come next Raw, when Trish and I finally meet, that title around her waist is mine."  
  
Stephanie grabbed the microphone back. "Get out of my building." I stood there and looked at her. She raised her hand and I felt in slam around my face. I grabbed her and body slammed her to the mat. Evolution music started again and I left the ring via the entrance ramp. When I got backstage, the divas were waiting.  
  
"That was awesome."  
  
"Yeah, and the power bomb on me, was well delivered."  
  
I smiled grateful that they all liked it, except for Torrie who was glaring at me. "I can't wait to see what it looks like on TV." The girls all agreed and went their separate ways. Torrie stayed behind.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"Don't pay dumb with me. You gave me the Unprettier? Think you were being creative and clever. Well, I'm on to you. Jay is my husband, mine. And there is not a damn thing you can do about it."  
  
I opened my mouth to respond but was interrupted. Jay was approaching from behind Torrie. "Hey, Honey." He gave her a kiss. "What are you two discussing?"  
  
"The match." I said, my eyes not leaving Torrie.  
  
She swung around and looked up at Jay. "Did you see what she did out there."  
  
A big smile spread across his face. "Yeah, that Unprettier you delivered," Jay said as Torrie smirked, "that was awesome!"  
  
Shane's POV  
  
I found Regan talking with Jay and Torrie after her segment. "Thanks Jay. I was suppose to do a pile driver, but decided to try something different. I hope Torrie didn't mind or wasn't offended?"  
  
"Of course she wasn't, were you Honey."  
  
"No." I saw the smoke coming out of Torrie's ears. She was fuming mad, probably about the Unprettier, which I must say was a stroke of genius on Regan's part. She had finally come clean about the whole thing. How she had decided she was in love with Jay only to find out that he married Torrie. I felt for her, but she was strong, she would get through this somehow.  
  
Jay and Torrie had retreated down the hall and John Cena was making his way towards her. "Hey, R. Haven't seen you for awhile." He gave her a hug. "Sorry to hear about you and Randy."  
  
"Thanks Randy and I were just at different points in our lives. He's really a great guy. I hope he finds someone."  
  
I watched from afar as John and Regan talked. He sang some little rap about her and Evolution. I saw her smile and laugh for the first time in days. John liked her I could tell. They talked for a few more minutes, before John had to leave for his match. She turned around and saw me. "Shane, how did it look?"  
  
"It looked like John has a little crush on you?" Regan turned pale.  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"I know, I was just making an observation."  
  
"Well, like I told you before, me and men are history for awhile. I'm just not ready to get back in there."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy."  
  
"I will be. I just need time for the shock to wear off."  
  
"Listen, I was thinking about what you said about Trish and her birthday."  
  
"And?"  
  
" And, was going to chicken out, but seeing you now, I think I have to ask her out. I don't want to go through what you are going through."  
  
"Glad I could help."  
  
"Oh, Regan, before I forget, when did you want to get together to celebrate Christmas. I have something for you."  
  
"Me too. What suits you best?"  
  
"How about Tuesday?"  
  
"I have an appointment on Tuesday, Wednesday?  
  
"Works for me."  
  
"Good."  
  
"You know," I said as we walked back to Regan's locker room, "you really made Torrie mad out there."  
  
A huge smile lit up her face. "I know, wasn't that great."  
  
Thanks again for reading and for the reviews. Keep them coming. More to come soon! 


	18. Chapter 18 Telephone Calls

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 18:  
  
Jay's POV  
  
I stood in the doorway and watched her sleep. She was so angelic when she slept. The moonlight flooded in the window and illuminated her soft blond hair. She was so peaceful. Her flight had come in two hours ago and she had come home and went right to bed. The ringing phone disrupted my thoughts and I hurried to answer it before Torrie woke up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Jay."  
  
"Adam!"  
  
"Yeah, thought I'd call and see how married life was treating you."  
  
I sighed. "Pretty good. We don't see each other a whole lot. But we're making the best of it."  
  
"That's good to here."  
  
"Yeah. So how are you doing?"  
  
"Good. I might get cleared to come back soon."  
  
"Hey that's awesome! You'll be spearing people left and right."  
  
"What did you think of that Unprettier Regan did on Torrie the other night?"  
  
"That got me in some hot water."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We were talking to Regan afterwards and I thought it was great. The execution of it and all. Torrie wasn't too happy though. She said it was horrible and embarrassing to all that knew us. You know, Regan, my ex, using my move on my wife."  
  
"Ahh, Torrie will get over it."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Jay, can I ask you something."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Why did you marry Torrie?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, here is the story. Torrie and I were perfectly happy. They Regan showed up and I still had all these built up feelings. So after a while, Torrie and I took a break and I tried to figure out how I felt. Regan told me she only wanted to be friends and nothing."  
  
"Regan told you, she only wanted to be friends."  
  
"Yeah. So Trish and I had a talk and she said to move on. I realized that before Regan came back, Torrie and I were happy and I had no doubt in my mind that I loved her. I asked her and we got married."  
  
"Did Regan ever tell you anything after the whole 'just friends' thing?"  
  
"She wanted to but I told her I had to do something first. That's the night I announced Torrie and I were married."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Adam, do you know something I should know."  
  
"I don't think so. Listen I have to go. I have another call to make. If you and Torrie are ever in Tampa, come on over. The more the merrier."  
  
"Thanks." I hung up with Adam. What had Regan wanted to tell me that night? I gazed in at Torrie, who was still sound asleep. It didn't matter; nothing she could say would ever keep me away from Torrie now. Nothing.  
  
Regan's POV  
  
"Shane! I was waiting for your call. So how was it?"  
  
"It was fantastic. The best date I've been on for a long time."  
  
"That's so awesome. I'm so excited for you Shane. What did you two do?"  
  
"We went for dinner at this Japanese restaurant where they make your food in front of you. They we went for a walk in this city park. They have an ice skating pond there and we went skating."  
  
"You, skating?"  
  
He laughed. "Yeah."  
  
"Continue."  
  
"Okay. We had ice cream at this little family run café. They I took her back to her hotel and gave her a birthday gift."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"She was born in December, so I got her a blue topaz pendant, her birthstone."  
  
"You little romantic you! Did you kiss her?"  
  
"Regan, I really don't see how this is any of your business."  
  
I laughed. "Okay, okay Shane. I'll see you on Monday, okay."  
  
"Okay. Night."  
  
"Night." I hung up the phone and dialed Trish's cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, so spill the beans, how was it?"  
  
"It was magical."  
  
"Magical?"  
  
"Yeah, Shane is so charming and he really knows how to treat a lady. His ex-wife was so stupid to ever let him get away."  
  
"So, did you like your present?"  
  
"I loved it. I always wanted one but I just never bought it. It's really beautiful, I'll make sure to show you Monday."  
  
"Oh, when I beat you for the Women's Title?"  
  
"I would be too sure of that. You were awesome Thursday."  
"Thanks."  
  
She giggled. "I really liked when you gave Torrie the Unprettier. Perfection!"  
  
"Yeah, that was pretty great, wasn't it? Now, back to you and Shane. Did he kiss you? You have to tell me! Shane wouldn't."  
  
"He did!" I could see her smiling on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Are you going to go out with him again?"  
  
"If he still likes me."  
  
"He does, I know it." My phone beeped indicating another call. "I got to go, Trish. I'll see you Monday, Mrs. McMahon!" As I hung up the phone I heard her screaming at me from the other end. I switched over to out second line. "Hello?"  
  
"Regan? This is Adam."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Jay is the guy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The guy you told you wanted to be 'just friends' with."  
  
"How did."  
  
"I just talked to him. He told me the whole story."  
  
"The whole story?"  
  
"You never told him you loved him?"  
  
"I was going to, but he was married to Torrie. I'm not a home- wrecker. Is this why you called me?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure I had the story straight."  
  
"Well, I think you do. How is he?"  
  
"He sounded good. I think he is happy."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Regan."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, it's not important now."  
  
"Adam."  
  
"Okay, I think Jay was in love with you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I don't want to start anything between you and Trish, but, she gave him some advice."  
  
"What kind of advice?"  
  
"She told him something that influenced his decision to marry Torrie."  
  
"Oh. Adam, I have to go."  
  
"Okay, you hang in there, Reg. Talk to you soon."  
  
"Okay, bye." I hung up the phone. What had Trish said to Jay? Come Monday, I would find out."  
  
A/N: Thanks all for reading and reviewing. I really, really appreciate it. Thanks all and Chapter 19 will be really good, I hope. Big new is on the way! Thanks again and please, please, please review! 


	19. Chapter 19 Bombshell Number 2

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 19:  
  
Regan's POV  
  
Sweat began to drip down my face. I finished my last set of jumping jacks before grabbing my towel and wiping my sticky forehead. I was preparing for my upcoming match with Trish; the women's title was on the line. I sat down on the cement floor and stretched my neck. I closed my eyes, trying to get in "the zone" when I felt a hand on my back. I turned around to see Gail staring down at me. "Gail! What's wrong?" I asked noticing her troubled eyes.  
  
She plopped down next to me. "Randy just asked me out."  
  
"And that's a bad thing?"  
  
Gail glanced around nervously. "Well, I know you and him dated, and I thought it might be awkward if I went out with him, too."  
  
I looked at her shocked. "Awkward?"  
  
"I didn't know how you'd react."  
  
I took her hand and gazed into her brown eyes. "Gail, do you like Randy?"  
  
She lowered her head and refused to meet my eyes. "I was so jealous of you when he asked you out. I thought you were the luckiest girl in the world and that I would never have a shot with him. But I turned him down, you're my friend and more important than any guy."  
  
"Gail, if you like him, go for it. Sure Randy and I dated and we aren't on speaking terms now. He's a good guy, Gail and if you wanted to date him, that's your business."  
  
"So you wouldn't have cared?"  
  
"No."  
  
She let out an angry groan. "Now, I've lost any chance with him!" She fell backwards onto the floor. "This is so aggravating!"  
  
"Gail, I'm sure if you just told him why you said no and that you've had a change of heart, everything will be okay."  
  
"It's too embarrassing. I don't think I can risk it."  
  
"Someone once told me life is full of risks and even though they can be scary, you have to take one, or you'll regret it."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Take it from me. I didn't take the risk. Now I'm regretting it. You don't want to end up like me. Now, will you go tell him?"  
  
She gave me a small smile. "I think I will Regan. Thanks." She gave me a quick hug and headed down the hall to find Randy.  
  
I started stretching again. Jay's music suddenly started and seconds later he emerged though the curtain and into the backstage area. I smiled as he walked over. "I see you are victorious again."  
  
He laughed. "I'm on a streak. Two in a row."  
  
"Impressive. Who was your latest victim?"  
  
Jay snorted. "Andrew," he said gesturing towards the curtain as an angry Test burst through muttering something about being a loser or something. "So, how have you been?"  
  
"Wonderful." I said lying through my teeth. I had been feeling rather crappy for the past three weeks. Life was just, blah. "How have you been?"  
  
"Good. Still getting Torrie settled in at home."  
  
"She here tonight?"  
  
"No, she had a house show appearance, but I'm meeting her in Des Moines for the Smackdown taping tomorrow, then it's off to Toronto."  
  
"Visiting your parent's?"  
  
"Yeah. They are pretty excited. They've only ever meet Torrie once. It should be really nice. I'm excited." I saw something in his eyes then, something I didn't like. I saw the happiness. He was happy with her and that, well, that hurt. I forced a smile onto my face.  
  
"We'll if I don't see you before then, have a Merry Christmas."  
  
He smiled. "You too, Regan, you too."  
Jay wondered off down the hall and around a corner. Trish came striding up then, our match was next. "Ready?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, just as soon as my escorts get here." A stagehand cued Trish. "Good luck!" she mouthed before heading to the ramp. I tried to focus on the upcoming match, the biggest of my career thus far. Randy and Batista ran up.  
  
"Sorry, we were filming a segment for later and it almost ran over." Batista apologized. We were cued and Evolution hit the ring.  
  
The match was intense. I hit Trish with everything I had, and she hit me with all she had. In the end, I managed to get her with a DDT and finished her off with a shooting star press. I won, one, two, three. Randy and Batista entered the ring and raised my hands in victory. We celebrated to the back where we were greeted by Ric and Paul. I expected Randy to run off, but he stayed behind until the rest of Evolution headed for the locker room.  
  
"Gail told me what you said." I was so shocked Randy had spoken to me I was stunned silent. "I just wanted to say, thanks."  
  
"I meant what I said. You are a terrific guy. We just had different priority."  
  
He gave me a small smile. "I think you're right. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry if I."  
  
I held up my hands in protest. "You don't need to apologize Randy. I understand."  
  
He smiled again. "Thanks, Regan." He held out his hand. "Friends?  
  
I took his hand and shook it. "Friends."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I glanced at my watch. 4:45. I had been waiting in the doctor's office for an hour while he ran off to run some tests. I hated waiting especially in the doctor's office. I was beginning to think he forgot about me. My mind began to wonder. The past two and a half months had been chaotic. Life was starting to look brighter. Trish and Shane seemed content together and Randy was talking to me again. That was something. I had won the Women's Title, that was impressive.  
  
Why was Dr. Olsen taking so long? I still had to get home and wrap Shane's gift. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and Shane was catching a late flight to Connecticut. My mother was coming in tomorrow; hopefully her flight was delayed until after Shane left. I really didn't feel like dealing with her.  
  
I stood up and began to pace around the room. Why was he taking so long? I slowly felt my patience melting away. I checked my watch again. 4:50. You have 5 minutes, buddy, or I am leaving I decided. I sat back down and pulled the latest issue of Raw magazine out. Inside was an end of the year section where the editors rated the different superstars and handed out awards. On Raw Trish won Diva of the Year, Amy won for Biggest Return, I surprisingly won for New Diva. Jay and I also won for Hottest Couple. Ironic huh? I flipped the page and saw the Smackdown Diva of the Year Torrie Wilson smiling up at me. I resisted the temptation to rip her picture out and shred it up. I shut the magazine and shoved it in my bag. I looked at my watch again. 4:55. Sorry doc, I'm out of here. I stood up and headed for the door. My hand reached for the doorknob when it turned by itself. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Miss Lawler, but I have the result of your tests."  
  
I sat back down. "So you know what the deal with this stress is?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I found the answer in the urine sample I took." I wrinkled my nose remember the urine sample. Peeing in a cup is something I don't do well. "In your urine I found the presents of Human Chorionic Gonadotropin in your urine."  
  
"And what does that indicate?" I asked.  
  
Dr. Olsen leaned forward and looked me in the eyes, a smile on his face. "Congratulations, Miss Lawler. You're pregnant."  
  
A/N What do you think? Let me know. Thanks again to everyone for reading and for your wonderful reviews. More to come soon, I hope! Thanks again! 


	20. Chapter 20 Ben and Jerry

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 20:  
  
"Excuse me? I'm what?"  
  
Dr. Olsen continued to smile at me. "Pregnant."  
  
I shook my head in disbelief. "I can't be."  
  
"I assure you Miss Lawler, you are."  
  
"My job." I blurted out stupidly. "What about my job?"  
  
"Well," he said crossing his arms. "What do you do for a living?"  
  
"I'm a pro wrestler." I managed to choke out.  
  
Dr. Olsen's face screwed up into a frown. He began to scribble furiously on a piece of paper. "I'm writing you a doctor's note. Now, I'm not writing exactly why. But this note should get you off work for a few weeks. This is the most common time for miscarriages so." I lost track of Dr. Olsen's words. My head spun out of control. I remember asking him to fax my note to Titan Towers because I wouldn't be back to work until Monday. He handed me several pamphlets on prenatal care and pregnancy and finally handed me a card indicating an appointment for next Wednesday with a specialist. Dr. Olsen showed me to the door and I headed home. Through my daze, I happened to notice a grocery store and pulled in. On a day like this I needed to help of two very wise guys. I wound my way through the store until I came to the freezer section. There behind the frost covered glass was Ben and Jerry. These guys are serious ice cream geniuses. I stocked up on the delicious half pints and headed home.  
  
When I arrived I entered the house cautiously. Brian was in the living room playing X-Box and Dad was nowhere to be seen. I snuck into the kitchen and loaded the freezer with my purchases. I selected a half pint of cookie dough and a spoon and headed to my room. Once inside I sat the container on my dresser and changed into my pajamas. I took my pamphlets, card and ice cream and crawled into bed. I dug my spoon into the ice cream and began to flip through the pamphlets. My head began to pound. Just when I thought my life couldn't get any more soap opera-ish, it did. The words began to blur and the next thing I knew there was pounding at my door.  
  
My eyes flew open at the sound. "Regan! Shane's here, should I send him up?" Brian yelled from the other side.  
  
"Yeah!" I shouted back even though the last thing I wanted was company. I hid the carton of now melted ice cream under my bed and shoved my reading materials under my pillow as Shane walked through my door.  
  
"Regan! Are you all right?" His eyes burned with concern.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to act innocent.  
  
"My dad just called me half an hour ago. Your doctor faxed in a note saying you can't wrestle any matches for the next few weeks. It sounded serious, so I came to see you. Is everything all right?"  
  
"Just peachy." I plastered a fake smile on my face hoping Shane would buy it. He cast a suspicious look my way and surveyed my room.  
  
"What's this?" He reached under my bed and pulled out the ice cream container. "Ben and Jerry's!" Okay, this means either something really good happened to you or something really bad. I'm guessing bad, so you had better spill it."  
  
"I can't Shane."  
  
"Reg, we are best friends. Best friends tell each other everything."  
  
"Shane, I promise. I will tell you when the time is right, but not now. I'm too confused." I could tell by the look on his face he was slightly hurt. "I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay. I brought your gift over. Thought it might cheer you up." He handed me a small, beautifully wrapped box. I ripped off the paper and opened the box. Inside was a silver oval shaped locket. "Open it up." I did and inside was an inscription.  
  
"Regan and Shane. Best friends now, forever, and always. It's wonderful Shane. I love it." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and I laughed as I put it on. "You're such a sap."  
  
"Hey, being a sap has benefits. I got a kiss didn't I!" I shoved him playfully.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" He shrugged, a giant grin on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't have time to wrap your gift."  
  
"That's okay. You could wrap it in old newspaper and I wouldn't care." I reached under my bed and handed him a box. I watched as he opened it. "Is this that watch I saw in New York a few weeks ago?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I went back to get it and it was gone. I should have known it was you." He removed his old, beat up watch and replaced it with his new gold one.  
  
"Now you'll always be on time for your dates with Trish." I watched a new smile creep up on his face. "So how are things going?"  
  
"Great. We're going to Jay and Torrie reception together."  
  
"Really." I had forgotten all about it. My head began to pound again. "Listen Shane, I'm really tired. So."  
  
He raised his hand. "Enough said." He leaned over and gave me a hug. "If you decide to tell me what's going on, I'm just a phone call away."  
  
"Thanks Shane." He headed out the door and waved good-bye. The door closed with a thud. I collapsed back onto my bed. A baby. I, Regan Elizabeth Lawler, was having a baby. Soon everyone would know. I shuddered at the thought of telling my parents. They would flip. I mean, don't get me wrong, a baby is good news, but not in these circumstances. I was having a baby, but not just anyone's baby. I was having Jay's baby.  
  
A/N First off thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. The feedback was amazing. I hope to update again in the next two days. Up next: Christmas at the Lawler's and Torrie and Jay's Reception. Thanks again. Any ideas and all opinions are welcome. Have a great day! 


	21. Chapter 21 Heartbeat

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been really busy. I know in my last chapter I wrote that I would be doing Christmas at the Lawler's but have decided not to. Instead I'm moving right on to New Year's Eve and Torrie and Jay's reception!  
  
Chapter 21:  
  
Regan's POV  
  
My secret was eating me up inside. The fact that I was the keeping this secret from everyone I loved was really bothering me. I had to tell someone, and that someone was Shane. My hands were shaking as I picked up the phone and dialed his familiar number. "Hello."  
  
"Hi, Shane, it's me."  
  
"Regan! Hey did you catch Raw last night?"  
  
"Yeah. You and Chris started a feud?"  
  
"I know. It's really excited. I haven't had much to do since the Kane angle ended. So what's up?"  
  
"Shane, there is something I really need to tell you?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
I took a deep breath. "Do you remember last week, when something was wrong and I wouldn't tell you what it was exactly?"  
  
"Regan, what is it? You're starting to worry me."  
  
"Shane, when I went to the doctor's last week, he told me something. Shane, I'm pregnant." I waited for a response. The line was silent. "Shane?"  
  
He laughed nervously. "For a minute there, I thought I heard you say you were pregnant."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Oh, my God. Regan how did this happen."  
  
"Well, when a man and a woman love each other."  
  
"This is not funny, Reg."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"My I ask, who the father is."  
  
"Jay." I mumbled.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"The father is Jay!" I yelled. I immediately scolded myself. Luckily dad wasn't home from Raw yet and Brian was out with friends.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"Why would I lie to you, Shane?"  
  
"Are you sure it's not Randy's?"  
  
"Positive. I would have to sleep with him first."  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
"I haven't told him yet."  
  
"What are you waiting for?"  
  
I was getting frustrated. "Well this really isn't something you tell the father of your unborn child over the phone."  
  
"You told me over the phone."  
  
"You're not the father, you're like the godfather or Uncle Shane."  
  
"I'm gonna be an uncle."  
  
I laughed. "I have my first appointment tomorrow."  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. I'm coming with you. It's on the way to Tampa. You are still going to Jay and Torrie's reception?"  
"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks Shane."  
  
"No problem. I'm not going to let you go through this alone."  
  
My appointment went well. My new doctor, Dr. Woodridge, was very informative. She told us the baby's heart had more then likely started beating. She placed a stethoscope on my stomach and found it. As I heard the heartbeat for the first time my eyes began to well up and I squeezed Shane's hand. "Would the father like to hear also?" Dr. Woodridge asked handing Shane another stethoscope." I watched as he paled to a greenish shade.  
  
"He isn't the father. He's my best friend."  
  
Dr. Woodridge grew red. "Ohh, please forgive me. I shouldn't have assumed anything." Seeing how much hearing my baby's heartbeat meant to me, she gave me one of the stethoscopes to take home with me.  
  
As Shane and I approached Jay and Torrie's house, I could feel my nerves getting the best of me. "I think I should tell him tonight."  
  
"You have to be kidding. This is his wedding reception."  
  
"This is his baby!" I yelled pointing to my belly. "The last time I had something important to tell him, I was too late. I need to tell him tonight."  
  
Shane knocked on the door. We waited outside until the door opened. "Hi, Shane. Regan! What a surprise. We weren't expecting you, seeing how you weren't on Raw this week. Please come in to our home." Torrie said, emphasizing the "our." She led us through the house out back where everyone was waiting.  
  
Trish, Stacy, Adam and Chris immediately swarmed Shane and me. "Regan, are you alright?" Stacy asked a look of concern spread across her pretty face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I really wished I could have been there Monday. That was a great show." I said glancing around the yard. I caught a glimpse of Jay talking with Charlie Haas and Kurt Angle. "I'll catch up with you later." I made a beeline across the yard towards Jay. He was laughing and looked to be having a great time. Pity I'd have to ruin his life tonight. "Hi, Jay."  
  
"Regan! Glad you could make it." He gave me a hug. "How are you?"  
  
"Jay, I really need to take to you, alone."  
  
"Reg, I can't right now."  
  
"Please Jay, this is really, really important. It cannot wait another minute."  
  
He must have seen the desperation in my eyes, because he agreed and we head back through the house and into the front yard. "What's up?" he asked as we sat down underneath an old oak tree.  
  
"I really don't know how to tell you this. There's no easy way."  
  
"Regan, what is it? You can tell me."  
  
"Okay, here it goes." I took a deep breath. I could fell the tears begin to well up in my eyes. "Jay, I'm pregnant."  
  
His eyes grew wide. "Oh, my God Reg. That's really.does Randy know?" I began to grow angry. Why the hell did everyone thing that it was Randy's baby? I knew that's what everyone would think knowing that Shane, Jay and I were the only ones who knew about me and Jay.  
  
I took a deep breath. "The baby is not Randy's. It's yours." The words seemed to smash into him like a brick wall. The look of shock still hung heavy on his face. I watched as he looked around in disbelief.  
  
"We.me and you.are having a baby?"  
  
I nodded. My eyes cast down on the ground. I was ready for him to begin to shout and scream, to tell me that this was all my fault. I was waiting for him to tell me he hated me, that I had ruined his life. I slowly lifted my head to meet his eyes. He had a smile on his face. "We're having a baby."  
  
I felt a huge weight being lifted off my shoulders. "What about Torrie?"  
  
The smile fell off his face. "I'll have to tell her about us now, but I'll tell her. She'll be pissed, but she'll get over it in time." His face twisted into one of terror. "Does your father know yet?"  
  
"No. Just you and Shane."  
  
"Shane knew before I did?" I saw the old jealous Jay beginning to  
shine through.  
  
"Believe me. I wanted you to be the first to know, but this isn't  
really something you tell the father of your child over the phone. It  
was beginning to eat me up inside. I ad to tell someone."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Do you want to hear something?"  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
I pulled the stethoscope out of my purse and put it in my ears.  
I moved the round metal piece around until I hear the faint murmur of  
a heart. "Here, put these on." He looked at me puzzled, but obliged.  
I watched his face contort into shear amazement.  
  
"Is this the heartbeat?" I nodded. "Our baby has a heartbeat."  
I laughed. I moon peeked out from behind the clouds and a beam lit  
up his face. I watched as a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
Everything would be all right.  
  
Torrie's POV  
  
"Have you seen Jay?" I asked Charlie Haas. He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Regan came up about five minutes ago. They headed through the house."  
  
"Thanks!" I said a fake smile plastered on my face. I turned away from him and my smile faded away. She just never gave up, did she? I still didn't trust Regan. I never would. There was too much history there for my liking. I headed through the house in search of my husband.  
  
I walked through the living room to the large window in the foyer. I caught a glimpse of two people underneath the tree. I leaned closer and made out the faces. Jay and Regan. Jay had something in his ears and his face was one of wonderment. "Torrie, there's no more beer in outside."  
  
"There's some in the fridge, Andrew."  
  
I turned back to the window. Regan and Jay were heading back inside. I hurried away from the window and back outside. I would find out what Regan Lawler was up to. One way or another.  
  
A/N: Thanks again for reading and for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. I hope to update again soon, most likely not until Tuesday. Hope you enjoyed and as always, please review. Thanks! 


	22. Chapter 22 St Regan

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
A/N: Sorry again for the short delay. Reality getting in the way again.  
  
Chapter 22:  
  
Jay's POV  
  
My head was swimming. Regan and I were having a baby? It all just seemed to be so unreal. I headed back into the backyard. I saw Torrie was deep in conversation with Nidia. I needed some advice, bad. So I went to the one person I knew would led me in the right direction. I needed to find Adam.  
  
I saw him across the yard talking with Stacy as I approached I couldn't help but overhear them.  
  
"Oh, my God! You're right, Adam! Chris is watching me. And to think I was jealous of him and Dawn Marie! Oh, thank you, Adam." Stacy threw her arms around Adam's neck and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Now, remember what I told you, Stace. Good luck." The leggy blond strutted across the lawn and began talking to Chris. "Hey, Jay. Great party, man."  
  
"Adam, I really need to talk with you. It's important."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Not here. Come inside to the dining room." We walked in silence to the dining room. I sat in one of the chairs. "You may want to sit down," I said gesturing to another chair.  
  
"Okay, Jay. What is so important that you had to drag me away from an awesome party?"  
  
"I'm in a bit of a bind. I need to tell Torrie something, and I don't know how to tell her?"  
  
"What exactly do you have to tell her?"  
  
I took a deep breath and nervously around the room, making sure no one was around. "Okay, here it goes. Regan is pregnant."  
  
"So? What does that have to do with you.it isn't."  
I nodded my head. "It's mine. And Torrie is going to find out."  
  
"You just have to sit her down and tell her. She'll be mad, but tell her as soon as possible."  
  
"And definitely not tonight."  
  
"Definitely not. This night is about you and her and your love for one another. Bring up the fact that you slept with another woman and she's having your baby is not something to share with her tonight. But, don't wait too long, so it doesn't seem like you're keeping things from her. Basically man, you just have to tell Torrie."  
  
"Tell me what?  
  
My heart stopped beating and I gasped for air. Adam's face fell and her paled slightly. "I'll let you two alone." He hurried out of the room.  
  
"Jay, what is he talking about? What do you have to tell me?"  
  
There was no escape; it was now or never. "You might want to sit down."  
  
Torrie's POV  
  
"Something is up, Nidia. I just know it." I had just related what I had seen in the front yard a few minutes ago.  
  
"You should find out what it is."  
  
"And exactly how am I suppose to do that?"  
  
Nidia shrugged. "Just ask."  
  
"Right. Hey Jay, I happened to see you and Regan in the front yard earlier. What was that all about? It's going to make me seem jealous and I am not jealous of St. Regan over there," I said pointing to Regan.  
  
"There goes Jay and Adam into the house. Maybe he's going to tell him what's up. Follow them and listen in."  
  
"Nidia, I am not eavesdropping on my husband." Silence. "Nidia, excuse me, I'm going to eavesdrop on my husband." I headed inside quietly. I heard Jay and Adam's voices coming from the dining room.  
  
". But, don't wait too long, so it doesn't seem like you're keeping things from her. Basically man, you just have to tell Torrie." I heard Adam tell Jay. "Tell me what?" I asked making my presents known. I watched as both men's face twisted into looks of sheer horror.  
  
"I'll let you two alone," Adam said scurrying from the room. I turned my attention to Jay. He looked pale, even a bit green. Sweat was beginning to form on his brow and he was shaking slightly.  
  
"Jay, what is he talking about? What do you have to tell me?"  
  
He gasped for air "You might want to sit down."  
  
I sat down in the chair next to him. "I'm ready."  
  
"I guess I should start form the beginning. Regan and I." At the sound of her name, my stomach began to churn and I could feel the anger building up inside. I was always Regan this, Regan that. "We dated for awhile, broke up and then she got injured and I didn't see her again for almost a year. I loved her, I loved her a lot." What was he doing? I was his wife and here he was telling me of his love for another woman. "But I met you and we started dating and I began to forget about her. Then she came back and we both had a lot of unresolved issues and feelings." He stopped.  
  
"Keep going Jay. I'm dying to hear where this is going."  
  
"Me and you decided to take a break."  
  
"You decided that."  
  
"Okay, I decided that I wanted a break. I went to Regan's house after her car accident. That was the night she and Randy broke up. She was upset and one thing led to another." His eyes were darted everywhere but my face and the sweat began to drip down his forehead. "Torrie, I slept with Regan."  
  
My stomach flip-flopped and I could feel the steam flowing out of my ears. "You slept with Regan."  
  
I nodded, eyes downcast. "Torrie, Regan is pregnant and it's mine."  
  
I exploded. "She's what! How could you do this to me? HOW! That damn bit..." I stopped. This wasn't going to get me anywhere. Being angry would only turn Jay away from me and back to his bitch. I had to be his accepting supporting wife if I wanted to keep my husband with me. Jay looked absolutely miserable and I could tell he hadn't wanted to hurt me. "Well, this certainly is big news. I think now isn't the best time to discuss this, Jay. I mean, we're throwing this party and our guests probably wonder where we are. I think we should talk later." I plastered a fake smile on my face. "Everything will be just fine honey." I kissed him and quickly left the room. Nidia practically pounced on me as I came through the door.  
  
"Well, did you find out what was up?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Not now Nid, I'll tell you later." My eyes were locked on my target. St. Regan was all smiles laughing and having a good time with her friends. So, you think you're this is going to break me and Jay up so you can sink your claws into him? Think again. If only she would find someone else, then if Jay even thought about leaving me, she'd already have someone. But who? As I looked around I found my man.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading and please review as always. Thanks. 


	23. Chapter 23 Wrestlemania

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
A/N: Sorry again for the delay. Life is really hectic for me right at the moment. More will come soon, if life lets me write more.  
  
Chapter 23:  
  
Regan's POV  
  
Royal Rumble had come and gone, as had Now Way Out. Wrestlemania was now right around the corner. It had been almost 3 months since I had told Jay about the baby. He had told Torrie that same night and after the majority of their guests had left after midnight, she had pounced. She got up in my face and had called me every name in the book, including a liar. She screamed about how I still wanted Jay and this was my devious plot to win him back. Her hand came cracking against my face. I raised my hand to slap her back, when Jay came inside and saw us in the living room. I lowered my hand as he led Torrie upstairs. She kept her eyes locked on me the whole time. Shane found me and took me back to the hotel. I lay on my bed that night and cried myself to sleep. I shouldn't have let Torrie get to me like that, but she had.  
  
On the show, things were heating up. My onscreen persona had already proven to be the best in women's wrestling, so we had a tournament to decide the new women's champion. The winner would get the opportunity to join Evolution. The final two came down to Molly and her protégé Gail Kim. During the match I interfered on Gail's behalf and as things turned out Gail had secretly joined Evolution. At Wrestlemania, Gail would be defending her title in a Fatal-Four Way match against Trish, Lita and the returning Jazz. Batista had a match with RVD; Triple H was attempting to win back his WWE gold from Goldberg and Randy was trying to win the Intercontinental title from Jay. He had also confessed about giving Vince the idea about me joining Evolution. I was shocked, but what he had done had really helped my career. I guess you could say I was grateful.  
  
I told my dad about the baby a few days after Jay's party. He practically had a coronary. He went on and on for hours about pregnancy, protected sex, blah, blah, blah. My mother had taken the opportunity as proof that wrestling was evil and that if I hadn't turned to wrestling my life wouldn't be messed up now. Pretty much she compared me to Charity and the whole conversation turned into a Charity Lawler love fest. Sickening. Mom still hated the idea of me being pregnant, but Dad was accepting in more. I think he was really getting excited about being a grandpa.  
  
I sat in the locker room trying to calm my nerves. Jay's parents were here in New York for Wrestlemania and they wanted to meet me. I had never met them before, so you could see why I was nervous. We were having dinner tonight after the Pay-Per-View. I dug through my duffle bag looking for my hairbrush and pulled out a tiny lock on a chain. I smiled. My love life was back on track. A few weeks after New Years I got a package in the mail. I opened it and inside was a CD. I was really confused. I had stuck it into my stereo and was surprised to hear a familiar. "Yo, yo R. This is John Cena." He proceeded to sing a rap about me a concluded it by asking me out. I was half tempted to say no, but I saw all the trouble he had gone through. I called him that night.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey John, this is Regan."  
  
"R. Hey what are you up to?"  
  
"I just got finished listening to this really sweet CD someone send me."  
  
"Really?" He sounded nervous.  
  
"Yeah, and the answer is yes."  
  
"Really! Yo, R. that is awesome."  
  
We hashed out the detail and got together a few days later. I was one of the most wonderful dates I'd ever had. We really clicked. He had given me this lock for Valentine's Day. I wore it all the time. John was a really sweet guy and I really cared about him.  
  
Randy's match was coming up soon, so I began to stretch out. I was his valet tonight so; I had to make sure I was ready to go in case of needed interference. The women's match was just finishing up and I watched on as Amy pinned Jazz to win the title. That's the thing about fatal-four ways, you don't have to pin the champ to win. I headed out to the entrance ramp where Randy and Jay were waiting. "Hey guys, ready?"  
  
"You bet." Randy said as he jumped up and down a few times to keep the blood moving.  
  
A camera near the ringside seats was scanning the crowded. "There are my parents." Jay said pointing at a blonde woman and man.  
  
"Ringside seats?"  
  
"Yeah, only the best for mom and dad." This was perfect. I'd be prancing around the ring all the while rutting against their son. What a great first impression. A stagehand cued Jay and he headed through the curtain to the ring. I took a deep breath, this was all very exciting. My very first Wrestlemania. Randy and I were cued next and we strutted down the ramp to the ring. Lillian Garcia's voice boomed throughout the arena. "Making his way to the ring, the challenger, being accompanied to the ring by Regan Lawler, Randy Orton!" Randy jumped onto the apron, while I opted for the stairs. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Jay's parents were staring intently at me. Randy held the ropes as I climbed in and we did our usual routine of posing and strutting around the ring. I climbed out and the match began. I was hard to concentrate. I mean, this was Wrestlemania XX and I was part of it. Not to mention the judging eyes of the Resos'.  
  
The match was nearing the end and I began to prepare for my part in the match. The ref got knocked down, as they always do, and I hopped into the ring. Randy was down and Jay was stalking him, ready to pounce. Randy low blowed him and as he fell to his knees and I kicked him in the back of the head, much like Tajiri does. Jay fell over, knocked senseless and Randy crawled over for the pin. The ref miraculously recovered at this moment and counted the 1,2,3. I climbed back in the ring and held Randy's hand up as the ref handed him the IC title. I looked down at Jay, who was trying to recover from the devastating blow. Randy and I celebrated all the way back to the locker room area. I gave him a big hug. "Congratulations, Randy!"  
  
"Thanks. This is awesome, my first IC title!"  
  
Randy and I parted ways and I headed to the women's locker room to take a shower. I finished and got out just in time to see the Wrestlemania Diva Bikini contest. Torrie had just begun strutting around the ring in a very revealing bikini sucking on a lollipop. I wanted to shove it down her throat. I had began to get ready for dinner as Torrie and the some other divas came back to change. Torrie caught me putting on a black dress and smirked.  
  
"Sure you can still fit into that?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty sure."  
  
"I was just checking, seeing as how you're gaining, like a ton."  
  
I stared at her for the longest time. "What are saying?"  
  
"I'm saying you're a fat cow."  
  
I looked down. I wasn't even showing yet. "Why don't you just leave me alone? I'm trying to get ready."  
  
"Nice comeback. And I am not going to leave you alone. What do you think you are going to do? Impress Mr. and Mrs. Reso? You've already given them the impression that you're a dirty whore that sleeps with married men and gets pregnant."  
  
"He wasn't even with you at the time. Anyhow, I may be a dirty whore, but you're a slimy slut who been seen naked by half the men in America and who's only purpose in this company is to strip down to your underwear and dance around like a stripper. Really, all you need is a cat pole. And do you remember that little bit you did where you, Nidia, Jaime and Billy all participated in foursome?" Her face grew red and I could tell I'd hurt her feelings. I didn't care. She'd been nothing but a pain in my side since I got back. She suddenly brightened up a bit.  
  
"Well, I have a little surprise for you. Not only are Jay's parents going to be at dinner, but so are mine." The smile on my face was wiped clean. Not only did I have to face the parents of my baby's father, but also the parents of my baby's father's wife. Could life get anymore complicated?  
  
A/N I know this chapter wasn't that great, but I'm trying to decide where to take it next. I hope that the next one will be much better. Thanks as always. 


	24. Chapter 24 The Dinner From Hell

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 24:  
  
Regan's POV  
  
The taxi dropped me off in front of this fancy restaurant where I was to meet the Resos and the Wilsons. My nerves were shot and I looked down at my hands. They were shaking uncontrollably. This was ridiculous! I went out there ever Monday night in front of thousands of people and here I was ready to meet four strangers and I was about to lose it. I knew out of the six people inside waiting for me I had one friend, and he was the only one whose opinion mattered to me. I took a deep breath and walked inside. A redhead stood at the hostess stand and she smiled brightly at me as I approached. "Hello, Ma'am, welcome. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm here with the Reso party."  
  
She scanned the list and found their name in the book. "Right this way." She led me through the restaurant. I caught a glimpse of Torrie and Jay sitting at a table in the corner. I recognized Jay's parents and Torrie's dad Al. The other woman at the table had a strange aura about her. What is was, I couldn't really place my finger on. Jay saw me approaching and quickly made his way towards me. I smiled as he took my hand and lead me the rest of the way to the table.  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"You know it." I could feel the judging eyes on me again.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Wilson, this is Regan Lawler. Regan, this is my mom, Cindy, my dad, Mark. And this is Torrie's father Al, and her mother Melissa."  
  
"Hello, it's nice to meet you all." I said as I shook their hands. Mrs. Wilson's hands were icy cold as was the look in her eyes. Jay pulled out a chair and I sat down. Silence.  
  
"So, Regan. How long have you been involved with the wrestling business?" Mr. Reso asked breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"Well, since I was born. My father was wrestler, now he is one of the ringside announcers."  
  
"So, is that how you got into the business? Your father got you your job?" Mrs. Wilson piped up.  
  
"No, not at all. My father trained me, but I started out on the independent circuit. I had to work hard to get into the WWE. Mr. McMahon saw some of my work and he offered me a contract."  
  
"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Mrs. Reso asked next giving Mrs. Wilson a disapproving look.  
  
"Yes, I have a brother, Brian. He used to be with the WWE, but he isn't right at this moment. I have a younger sister, Charity. She is a model out in California. She done work for Gap, Calvin Klein, Victoria Secret, and last I heard she was doing a Versace show in Italy next month."  
  
"How impressive!" Mrs. Wilson exclaimed. "What is that most interesting necklace you have on?"  
  
I reached down and twist the lock in my hand. "This? This was a gift from my boyfriend, John. John Cena. He's a wrestler on Smackdown with Torrie."  
  
"John Cena?" Mrs. Wilson wrinkled her nose. "Isn't he that rude rapper?"  
  
"On the show he can be rather rude, but he really is a terrific guy."  
  
"I'm so sorry dear. I thought you were with that young McMahon. Torrie is always talking about you two."  
  
"Shane McMahon happens to be my best friend. He's dating my other friend, Trish."  
  
"Oh, that tramp."  
  
"Excuse me, Mrs. Wilson. But I don't think that was appropriate. You do not even know Trish." Mrs. Wilson stared coldly at me from across the table. It suddenly occurred to me who Mrs. Wilson reminded me of. My very own mother.  
  
"Have you heard anymore news about the baby, Regan?"  
  
"Actually, Jay came with me to my last appointment. The doctor took a few ultrasound pictures and they were able to determine the baby's gender."  
  
"Really. Jason, you didn't even tell me."  
  
"He didn't tell me either," Torrie said glaring at her husband.  
  
"Do you want to know?" I asked Mrs. Reso. She nodded. "It's a girl."  
  
"Oh, honey," Mrs. Reso took Mr. Reso's hand, "a little granddaughter. How exciting."  
  
I smiled. Aside from the attack by Mrs. Wilson this dinner was turning out just fine.  
  
"Regan, what are you doing here?" I froze in my seat and slowly turned around. "Dad, Mom, what are you doing here? And why are you together?"  
  
"Believe me being seen in public with your father is the last thing I wanted to do. But as it turns out we just both happened to run into one another and thought we'd stop in for a bite. What are you doing here?" I watched as she surveyed the party I was with.  
  
"Mom, Dad, this is Mark and Cindy Reso, Al and Melissa Wilson and Jay and Torrie. Everyone, this is Jerry and Jill Lawler."  
  
A murmur of 'hellos' and 'nice to meet yous' followed. Mrs. Reso piped up first. "Please, join us." She called to a waiter to bring two more seats to the table. I watched slightly horrified as my parents sat down.  
  
I reached into my purse and pulled out a few sonogram pictures. "These are the latest pictures of the baby." I passed them to Jay who passed them to his mother.  
  
"Look Mark! Look you can see her little hands." Mrs. Reso cooed.  
  
"I have some exciting news too. Rena Mero and myself got the offer to do an issue of Playboy together!"  
  
"Oh, Honey!" Mrs. Wilson hugged her daughter. "I am so proud of you!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jay and Mrs. Reso frown. I heard my mother snort.  
  
"Mrs. Lawler, do you have something to say?"  
  
"No, just my sinuses acting up," my mother said smiling sweetly. "Playboy," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Listen here, Jill, if you have something to say about my daughter, then say it."  
  
"Fine. Your daughter is a whore."  
  
Torrie's jaw dropped and the table became silent. "Excuse me!" Mrs. Wilson's voice boomed across the dining room. "My daughter is a whore. Look at your daughter!" Mrs. Wilson pointed a long slender finger at me. "She's the slut who slept with my daughter's boyfriend and got pregnant. I mean come on; we don't even know if he's the father. It could be anyone in that locker room!"  
  
My mother's face was beet red and she suddenly lunged across the table at Mrs. Wilson. Torrie squealed in horror as the two grown women wrestled each other on the color. My dad and Mr. Wilson grabbed their respected wife/ex-wife and pulled them apart. A waiter came up to the table. "I must ask you all to leave. Will you leave peacefully or will I have to call security?"  
  
"We're leave," Dad said as he led my mom out of the restaurant. I followed suit.  
  
"It was nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Reso, you also Mr. Wilson. I'll see you tomorrow night Jay." Jay's face was screwed up in horror, but he smiled slightly as I walked away from my dinner from Hell.  
  
A/N: This has been Chapter 24. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter. You guys are great! 


	25. Chapter 25 The Drama Continues

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 25:  
  
Jay's POV  
  
"How's Regan, Jason?"  
  
"She's doing pretty well. I don't see her as much as I used to. Her storyline has her on Smackdown now."  
  
"She's really a sweet girl, Jason. Your father and I really enjoyed meeting her."  
  
"I think she enjoyed meeting you also, in fact I know she did. She told me herself."  
  
"What happened between you two?"  
  
I blushed. This wasn't exactly the kind of thing I usually discussed with my mother. "It just wasn't meant to be, I guess."  
  
"That's a shame."  
  
"Mom,"  
  
"I mean, she's more your type I think."  
  
"And Torrie isn't my type?" The other end was silent. "Mom?"  
  
"I'm sure Torrie is a perfectly nice girl, but she just doesn't seem right for you."  
  
"And Regan does?"  
  
"Maybe." I heard the front door open and slam shut. "Torrie's home now. I'll talk to you later Mom."  
  
"Okay. Tell her I said hello. Oh, and Jason, please tell Regan I said hello also."  
  
"Sure, mom. I love you."  
  
"Love you, too."  
  
"Bye." I hung up the phone and felt two arms wrap around my waist.  
  
"Hello, Baby, I'm back. Who was that on the phone?"  
  
"My mom. She says hi."  
  
"Oh." Torrie unwrapped her arms from around my waist. "It's not like she meant it."  
  
"Of course she did, Honey. What makes you think she wouldn't?"  
  
Torrie plopped down onto one of our kitchen stools and bowed her head. "I think she hates me."  
  
"Oh, Honey." I sat down on the stool next to her and lifted her chin. I looked deeply into her blue eyes. "She does like you. What's not to like?"  
  
Torrie smiled slightly at me. "You think she does?"  
  
I kissed her on the nose. "I know she does."  
  
She wrapped her arms around me again. Her face suddenly lit up. "I got some exciting news!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I got a call from Playboy today and my shoot is next Wednesday! I'm so excited! We'll have so much fun."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I have.well, I'm a little busy next Wednesday."  
  
Her face fell. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Next Wednesday is Regan's next appointment and I promised I'd help her with get the nursery set up."  
  
"Jay, can't you put it off till the next week or her next appointment? This is really important to me."  
  
"I can't. All the furniture is arriving and her dad is on vacation that week." Torrie's face was beginning to cloud over.  
  
"Jay, I'm sick and tired of always being put second!"  
  
"Torrie."  
  
"I'm going to take a long hot bath. Excuse me." She shoved passed me angrily and marched up the stairs.  
  
Torrie's POV  
  
I turned the water on and watched the tub fill up. I peeled my clothing off and climbed in. He always chose her over me. All ways. One of the happiest days of my life, besides my wedding day, had been whenever my mother had made St. Regan out to be the slut she really was. I smiled remembering the look on her face when my mother had called her a whore and a slut. But of course Mommy Dearest had been there to save St. Regan as always. Was I the only one who saw her for what she really was?  
  
At least I was feeling more comfortable about her around Jay. It seemed to me that she really did like John a lot. This was thanks to me, but of course Regan didn't know that. If she knew that I had given John the nudge he needed, she'd probably drop him like a bad habit. John had liked her, that was obvious, but I help persuade him to ask her out. He had and now Regan was all over him. I felt bad for the guy, really.  
  
Jay was the one I was having trouble trusting. He still loved her, after everything. When it came down to it, he chose her over me each and every time. Would it kill him to cancel on her once to spend time with me? Apparently it would. I had got into his wallet a few days ago to borrow a few dollars for lunch and had pulled out something I had thought was gone forever. The picture of him and Regan he had wept over so many months ago. I would have thought he would have thrown it out or place it in a shoebox out of the way somewhere. But no, it was still in his wallet where he probably looked at it at least once a day.  
  
The water in the tub began to chill and I hopped out and dried off. I love Jay, more than anything, but how much longer could I try to make this joke of a marriage work.  
  
Regan's POV  
  
The show was really getting interesting. The day after Wrestlemania Randy had lost his title to Jay again and HHH had been really angry. He had no room to talk; really, he had lost to Goldberg two straight nights. But anyhow, Bischoff gave Randy the opportunity to become champion. He darn near won to, but HHH came down and cost Randy the match. HHH had knocked Randy down which provoked me. I than got up in HHH face about the whole ordeal. HHH smacked me which angered Batista who hit HHH with a steel chair. This in turn pissed off Flair and Gail, who double-teamed Batista. Basically, Evolution divided that night and the following week we had a match, HHH and Flair with Gail Kim against Randy and Batista with me. Sadly me team lost and we had to leave Raw. The following week on Smackdown, Kurt Angle and Adam (who was finally back after a long recovery) had just defeated Brock Lesner and Big Show in only the millionth time the teams had met up. Evolution music started and I appeared at the top of the ramp with Randy and Batista. Evolution was on Smackdown. I liked it there. I had John, Adam, and Kurt who was a total sweetheart. Then there was Brian Kendrick who if you didn't like, there was something wrong with you. The bad part was that Torrie was there and I missed Shane, Trish, Stacy, Gail, Chris and Amy horribly.  
  
"Okay, it's dry. Are you coming to look?" Jay poked his head into the living room. Yellow paint was encrusted on his face, hands and clothes."  
  
"Is there any on the walls?"  
  
"Ha,ha! Very funny! Of course, now are you coming to see this or not?"  
  
I pried myself of the couch. "Yeah." I climbed up the stairs behind him. He held up his hands suddenly.  
  
"Close your eyes." I closed them and he held his hands over them and led me to the nursery. "Ready?" I nodded. He let go. "What do you think?"  
  
I opened my eyes. "Jay, it looks fantastic!" I hugged him. "Thank you so much!" He began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You have paint on your cheek. Here let me get that." He began to wipe at the paint on my cheek. I wiping be came for of a stroking. I looked in his eyes and he into mine. We just stared at each other for the longest time.  
  
"Regan! Are you home?"  
  
My dad's voice broke the spell. "Upstairs in the nursery!"  
  
He came upstairs and told Jay that some of the furniture I had ordered had just arrived. With the help of Brian, the three men worked together building a crib, dresser, and changing table. I watched them mostly. Something didn't feel right. If I was in love with John, why couldn't I get Jay out of my mind?  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 25. I probably won't have much time to update coming up soon, but I'll try my best. Thanks for reading and for your reviews! 


	26. Chapter 26 Live with Adam and Jay

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon. I also thankfully do not own Regis and Kelly.  
  
Chapter 26:  
  
Jay's POV  
  
I was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on my breakfast of Eggo waffles with butter and extra syrup when the annoying theme song from Live With Regis and Kelly came blaring through the house. I grabbed my plate and ran into the living room. Eating in the living room was a big 'no- no' but Torrie wasn't here so, ha! Normally I wouldn't be caught dead watching Regis and Kelly but today was special. Today my wife and some of my closest friends would be appearing on the show for Diva Day.  
  
Regis and Kelly talked for a few minutes before going to commercial. The phone rang and I answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Jay. It's Adam."  
  
"Adam, what are you doing?"  
  
"Watching TV."  
  
"Regis and Kelly?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't tell anyone."  
  
I laughed. "As long as this is the only time you watch it, I think you are alright."  
  
The show came back on and Regis and Kelly were seated on two barstools. Regis had a huge grin on his face. "Our first guest has been named the Internet Babe of the Year for the past three years. Three years, Kelly. I wonder what place you got." Regis laughed at his won joke.  
  
"Please welcome, the beautiful Trish Stratus."  
  
Trish walked out, smiling and waving wearing a short black dress. She shook hands with both the hosts. "Hello, Trish. We all see now how you won the Babe of the Year Award three years in a row."  
  
Trish laughed. "Thank you. It's really great to be here on your show."  
  
"Now, would you describe your on-screen persona for those out there not familiar with the world of wrestling?"  
  
"My character on the show is very ambitious. She's a five-time woman's champion."  
  
"You fight on this show?" Regis asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, when I first came, I might step into the ring ever few weeks. Usually I was in Bra and Panty matches. That's where you win by stripping your opponent down to their bar and panties."  
  
"Hey, Gelman. Why couldn't you schedule on of those for today's show!" Regis laughed again at his own comment.  
  
"But I work hard and developed some real skills and won the title a few times."  
  
"Now," Kelly said sadly, "we have some news for all those guys watching today. You're seeing someone, correct?"  
  
"Yeah, I am." There were a few moans and groans from men in the audience.  
  
"And who would that be?" Kelly said prying from more information.  
  
"I'm dating Shane McMahon, he's the son of WWE owner Vince McMahon."  
  
They made small talk for a few more minutes. "Trish Stratus everybody!" The audience clapped as they went to commercial.  
  
"She did good."  
  
Yeah," I said, "Trish is a natural. Who do you think will be next?"  
  
"I don't know. So, how's married life?"  
  
"Great, good, hard."  
  
"Trouble in paradise?"  
  
The show came back on and Regis' voice again filled the living room. "Our next diva is a former Raven's cheerleader who is probably best know for her 41 and ½ inch legs. She's also on the cover of this month's Raw magazine. Please welcome, Stacy Kiebler!" Stacy strutted out wearing a pink top and an oh-so-short denim skirt. She shook their hands and sat down where Trish had been previously.  
  
"Stacy, let's first talk about this cover. And may I say, you are looking fabulous!"  
  
"I am so jealous of this girls legs!" Kelly squealed. "These have to be the longest legs I have ever seen."  
  
Stacy laughed and she discussed the cover, her career before wrestling until Kelly asked the big question.  
  
"Are you seeing anyone?"  
  
"Believe it or not, I am single." The guys in the audience went crazy yelling and cheering.  
  
"And young pretty thing like you? I have to think the guys are lined up around the block for you." They wrapped up the interview and went to commercial.  
  
"I really wish Stacy would have taken my advice."  
  
"About what?" I asked.  
  
"Chris. She likes him, but she won't ask him out."  
  
"Why not?  
  
"I think she's afraid he'll say no?"  
  
"She's crazy you know?" I said.  
  
"I know. Chris likes her too, but he's afraid she'll reject him."  
  
"Love's complicated."  
  
"You don't have to tell me."  
  
The show was back on with Gail Kim, but Adam and I couldn't really focus on the TV. "You'll get over it Adam."  
  
"I can't believe I waited so long."  
  
"Maybe they'll break up someday."  
  
"She loves him, he loves her end of story."  
  
The show had been to a commercial break and back with Dawn Marie as the next guest.  
  
"So, back to you. Trouble in paradise?"  
  
"Torrie has been on my case about Regan."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She wanted me to go to her Playboy photo shoot with her last month, but that was the same day Regan had a doctors appointment and I had already promised to help her with the nursery."  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"Got pissed off. Went upstairs and didn't come back down all night."  
  
The guest had changed again from Dawn to Nidia who was discussing becoming the first winner of Tough Enough.  
  
"I really wish people would take my advice."  
  
"What do you mean Adam?"  
  
"Okay, before I tell you this, answer this for me. Honestly. Okay."  
  
Okay, what is it?"  
  
"Do you still have feelings for Regan?"  
  
"What! That's crazy talk."  
  
"Just answer the question."  
  
Regis' voice boomed again. "Please welcome, Regan Lawler!"  
  
I watched as Regan walked onto the stage, all smiles. Her dark brown hair fell around her face. She had finally began to show and at six months looked as if she had swallowed soccer ball. But she was probably more beautiful know then she had ever been. Kelly immediately began grilling her about pregnancy and babies. I just stared in awe as she talked and laughed. She was so poised, so dignified. The subject switched to Evolution and finally to her love life. I watched her face light up as she talked about John. A touch of jealous welled inside. She used to look at me like that. She shook hands with Regis and Kelly and the segment went off the air.  
  
"Are you going to answer or not?"  
  
"Adam, I am absolutely, 100% addicted to her."  
  
"Wow."  
"You're telling me."  
  
The show returned and I watched as Torrie seated herself next to Regis. She held out her hand and showed him and Kelly her diamond. I heard her mention my name, a huge smile on her face.  
  
"I made Torrie a promise though. That I'd love her forever. It's not as if Regan loves me or anything."  
  
"Okay, listen to me Jay. Before you and Torrie ran off and got married, Regan and I had a little talk."  
  
"A talk?"  
  
"Yes, she was having second thought. She had told this guy she only wanted to be friends. But now she wanted him back. I told her to tell him. I had a talk with you later and I put together the pieces. Jay, Regan was still in love with you when you married Torrie. She was going to tell you, but you had all ready married Torrie."  
  
"Regan, loved me?"  
  
"No! Oh course she did."  
  
Regis and Kelly introduced their final guest, Amy Dumas. Adam became very quiet.  
  
"I could see it in her eyes. That she was in love with this guy. I didn't want her to waste anytime in telling him. I didn't want her to end up like me and Amy did."  
  
"But she did. Regan is you, and I am Amy with the part of Matt Hardy being filled by Torrie Wilson."  
  
"Exactly. Promise me this, Jay. Don't wait to long to decide. You may end up like me, always wondering what could have been."  
  
"Adam, in case you haven't been paying attention, I am married and Regan is with another man."  
  
"Jay, do you still love Torrie?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"More than Regan?"  
  
"No. No I do not."  
  
"Maybe. Just maybe, Regan still loves you and maybe she loves you more then John. Jay, promise me you'll make up your mind and soon."  
  
"I promise." I hung up the phone feeling (surprise) more confused then every. Were Regan and I still a possibility? Should I try to make this marriage work, or risk it all for the woman I really loved?  
  
A/N Thanks for reading. As always, please review. More is on the way! Thanks! 


	27. Chapter 27 Baby Showers and Heartache

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 27:  
  
Regan's POV  
  
Shane and I were on the way back to my house. He had insisted on taking me out for the day. "You know Shane, you really didn't have to do this."  
  
"Sure I did. I'm your best friend and here I am ignoring you."  
  
"You haven't been ignoring me."  
  
"Okay, when was the last time you and I did anything together, alone."  
  
"So you've been busy with work and Trish. I understand."  
  
"How's life outside the ring?"  
  
"Boring. I miss everyone like crazy, but I'll only be out for a few months." I had been off the show for a few weeks now as Stephanie had suspended me for showing up at ringside after I had been ordered out of the building.  
  
"It must be hard."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You finally break into the business, only to get injured a few months later. You rehab for like a year and make your big return only to get pregnant and have to leave again. It just kind of stinks."  
  
"Yeah," I said as Shane pulled into my driveway. "But as soon as this one is born, I'm on the pill. No more children for a long time." We got out of the car and up the sidewalk to the front door. I put my key in the lock and pushed the door open.  
  
"SURPRISE!" I almost fell over at the sight of my family and half the WWE roster standing in the living room with pink balloons and streamers hanging all over. My dad came running over and gave me a hug.  
  
"Did we surprise you, honey?"  
  
"Yeah," I said taking in a deep breath. "I think I need to sit down." Dad led me to the couch. I sat down. "Jay!" My dad shouted across the room. "Sit here next to Regan. This is your shower as much as it is hers." Jay weaved his way through the crowd and sat next to me on the couch.  
  
The presents started flying at us and we began to open them. In all, the baby made out pretty well. We got bottles, bibs, blankets, washcloths, towels, a diaper bag, tons of toys, clothes, clothes and more clothes including a tiny pink sweater Charity gave us. "It's DKNY," she made sure to tell us.  
  
"I just want to thank everyone for all the wonderful gifts and for this party. It really means a lot to me." I looked over a Jay and he smiled. "It means a lot to us."  
  
"Cut the cake!" Brian yelled. I laughed as Shane and Brian wheeled out huge cake covered with pink icing. Shane had just begun cutting when Jay tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Regan, I need to talk to you, alone."  
  
"Sure, Jay." Everyone was lining up for cake so now was as good a time as any. "Let's go into the kitchen." I led him into the kitchen. "What's on your mind?"  
  
Jay's POV  
  
It had been a few weeks since Adam and me had had our talk. Ever since I came clean to him about being 'addicted' to Regan, she was all I thought about. Every time I had looked at Torrie since that day, I had felt a wave of guilt wash over me. I felt like the lowest scum on the earth. I was married, for God's sake and here I was daydreaming about another woman. It just felt wrong, but all the same it just felt right.  
  
She had been so surprise when she walked in. It was all over her face. Jerry had seated us together on the couch and I watched as she 'ohhed' and 'ahhed' over each gift. With each smile and each laugh, I fell in love with her over and over again. While sitting there I realized that I had to listen to Adam for once. I had to tell her. As the cake was being served I managed to get her away to the kitchen. "What's on your mind?"  
  
I took a deep breath. "There's something I need to tell you, but I need to ask you something first."  
  
"Okay?" Her face was clouded with confusion. "Ask away."  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
She smiled. "Of course. This party is wonderful. I can't believe how many people are crammed into the living room."  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you happy. With John, I mean?"  
  
I watched her intensely. She turned her head away from me and I followed her gaze into the living room. John was there, talking with Gail and Stacy. Regan caught his eye; he smiled and winked at her before turning back to Gail and Stacy. I continued to watch Regan. Her lips curled into a smile and she touched the tiny lock on the chain around her neck. She turned back to me. Her green eyes were sparkling and her whole face seemed to glow. "Yeah, I am happy with John. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I just want you to be happy." I turned to leave the kitchen. "Jay, you wanted to ask me something?"  
  
I smiled weakly at her. "It's really not important."  
  
"Well, if you ever want to tell me, I'm here for you, Jay."  
  
"Thanks." I left the kitchen, leaving my heart behind.  
  
Adam's POV  
  
I was talking with Kurt about the upcoming RAW pay-per-view when I saw Jay leaving the kitchen looking quite distraught. "Hey Kurt, I'll catch you later, okay."  
  
"Sure, Adam." I hurried over to Jay.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I was actually going to listen to you for once."  
  
"About Regan?"  
  
"Shhhhh!" He hissed. "Not so loud!"  
  
"Sorry. What happened?"  
  
"I was going to tell her how I feel, but I asked her if she was happy with John. And she is."  
  
"So?"  
  
"SO! I'm not going to interfere with her life. If she is happy with John, that's good enough for me. All I really want is for her to be happy." I could see the hurt that was written all over his face.  
  
"What are you going to do?" I followed his gaze over to Torrie.  
  
"I'm going to try to make my marriage work. I still do care for her, you know." Jay looked at me one last time before heading across the room to his wife.  
  
"Poor guy."  
  
"Who's poor?" A voice behind me said. I froze for a second, but quickly recovered and turned around.  
  
"Amy, hey, how are you?"  
  
"I'm doing good, real good."  
  
"That's cool." That's cool! How lame could I get?  
  
"So, who's poor?"  
  
"Uhhh, Chris. He likes a girl, but he's afraid she'll reject him or something."  
  
"I know how that feels."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah." Amy laughed nervously. "This probably sounds crazy, but back before Matt and I got together, I kind of had. It's too embarrassing."  
  
"No, go ahead. I'm listening."  
  
"Okay. Before Matt and I got together, I had a little crush on you."  
  
"On me?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. I was afraid to tell you. Then Matt asked me out and the rest is history." Amy laughed again.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"It's just funny to think about what might have been."  
  
I watched her walk away. "Yeah, real funny."  
  
A/N: Did you really think Jay would tell Regan? Of course not! I also added some Amy/Adam action for those readers who wanted more! Thanks all for reading and reviewing this story. As I write this I am 2 reviews away from 50, which is really, really cool. To NoInkInMyPen, of course there is more conflict to come, isn't there always(  
  
Also, for any Lord of the Rings fans, there is this really cool story called Lord of the Wrestling Ring, funny stuff, you should all check it out! Thanks again! 


	28. Chapter 28 Labor Pains

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 28:  
  
John's POV  
  
The headlights shined brightly into my eyes, nearly blinding me. I averted my glance slightly and caught a glimpse of Regan. She was staring at me intensely. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"You, and how happy you make me." She smiled. Her smile was so infectious. I could be feeling absolutely miserable and one smile from Regan's lips lifted my spirits.  
  
I smiled back. "You make me happy too."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that."  
  
I turned my eyes back onto the road; every once in awhile I would sneak a peak at Regan while she wasn't looking. The moonlight streamed into the car and lit her face up. She was beautiful, inside and out. I had liked her for a while; in fact I had been extremely jealous of Randy when they were together. Needless to say when I first heard they had broken up I was pretty happy. Sure I was upset for the two of them, but I could make my move. I had decided to wait until she had gotten over the whole break up. I was prepared to ask her out when she told everyone she was pregnant, with Jay's baby. I almost decided not to ask her out, but Torrie and I had a discussion and she encouraged me to ask her. I was glad she had. I really loved Regan.  
  
Regan caught me looking at her. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"You, hot mama."  
  
She laughed. "Did you have fun tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, I really like Shane and Trish. They're really a great people."  
  
"Thanks. That means a lot to me. They're my best friends."  
  
Regan and I had just spent the evening at the movies and dinner with Shane and Trish. And I had been really fun. I snuck a glance at Regan again and she was rubbing her stomach. A lot of people might have turned and ran the other way at the thought of their girlfriend having another man's baby, but not me. I was actually very excited. I couldn't wait till the baby was here. I really wanted this thing between Regan and I to work and the idea of being a second father to the baby was absolutely exhilarating.  
  
I pulled my car into her driveway and the car Shane was driving pulled in behind us. I smiled at Regan; she was still rubbing her stomach. "Are you okay?" I asked concerned.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, the baby's just kicking a bit." She smiled, "Let's get inside."  
  
Trish's POV  
  
Shane and I followed John and Regan to Regan's house. We had just finished having dinner with them and Regan had invited us all back to the Lawler house. I looked over at Shane. Every time I looked at him I could not believe how incredibly lucky I was. Shane was so caring so loving; basically he was everything I had every hoped and wished for. I knew he was still trying to get over the heartache of his and Marissa's divorce, but I also knew that he loved me.  
  
We pulled in behind John and climbed out of our car. "Are you sure you're okay?" John asked Regan.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. The baby's just kicking or something. I'm fine."  
  
"Let's just get you inside," I suggested as we walked up the walkway. We got Regan inside and I sat her down on the couch. Shane and John went into the kitchen to get us something to drink. " How are you feeling?"  
  
"I am fine. Just a little, I don't know. Queasy."  
  
"Is there anything I can get you?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine." I watched as Regan suddenly became pale and her eyes widened.  
  
"Regan." She doubled over all of a sudden. "Regan, is everything okay."  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
John and Shane came back from the kitchen. John took one look at Regan and sat his glass on the table. He ran across the room and kneeled on the floor in front of her. "R, honey, what's wrong?"  
  
Regan sat back up. "Nothing, it's passed now. It was just a cramp or something." She smiled at us all, but her smile suddenly faded. "Oh, no," she whispered. "John," she took his hand and looked him in the eyes. "John, call the hospital, my water just broke."  
  
John paled but he ran for the phone. Regan turned to Shane. "Shane call Jay for me." Shane grabbed his cell and ran into the kitchen.  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
Tears were beginning to run down her face. "Just stay here with me Trish, until the ambulance arrives."  
  
"I will."  
  
Shane came running back into the living room. "I can't get a hold of him. I got his voicemail and left a message."  
  
"Oh, no. Jay and Torrie."  
  
"What about them?" I asked.  
  
"Jay was taking Torrie to Hawaii for a second honeymoon. He's not in Tampa, he's in Hawaii."  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is kind of short. I'm having some writer's block. I'm kind of obsessed with this whole Christian/Lita angle on RAW right now. Am I the only one who loves it? Anyway I'm planning on writing something about that. Also, Torrie may just get hers in the next chapter. That's again for all the reviews, I've cracked 50! Thanks again for reading and Happy Thanksgiving! 


	29. Chapter 29 Leaving You Behind

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 29:  
  
Jay's POV  
  
I stretched my legs and looked out the window of the plane. Water. We'd be there soon. I had decided to make this marriage work, so I was taking Torrie on a second honeymoon to Hawaii. She had been so excited when I had broken the news. "Just you and me in Hawaii," she squealed. "Oh, Baby, that is so.I don't even have a word to describe how happy I am right now."  
  
"What do you see out there, Baby?" Torrie asked leaning against my shoulder.  
  
"Water, water, and what do you know? More water."  
  
She laughed. "We're almost there!"  
  
"Yeah, probably half an hour or so."  
  
Torrie leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "I love you, Jason Reso."  
  
I smiled back. "I love you too, Torrie Wilson-Reso." She giggled and turned back to the magazine she was reading. I turned sadly back to the window. If Regan could be happy with someone else, then so could I. I mean, I was happy with Torrie before Regan reentered my life, so why could I be happy with Torrie again?  
  
I must have dozed off because the next thing I remembered was Torrie shaking me and whispering in my ear, "We're here, we're here!" The plane landed and Torrie and I headed off to collect our baggage. "They better not have lost it," Torrie said. She then smiled seductively. "I have something special packed for you." She sauntered towards the baggage claim as I spotted some pay phones.  
  
"Hey, Honey."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll be right there. I want to check my voicemail."  
  
"Okay, but hurry. I want to spend as much time with you as I can."  
  
I nodded and headed to the pay phone. After dialing in about a million numbers I reached my voicemail box. "You have three messages."  
  
Message 1: "Hey, Jay, this is Shane. I don't know where you are right now, and I really hope you get this in time. Regan's water just broke and we're taking her to the hospital. I hope you get this message in time."  
  
Oh my God, I thought to myself. Regan was in labor.  
  
Message 2: Hey, Jay it's Shane again. The ambulance just arrived and they are taking Regan to the hospital. John, Trish and I are going there right now. Just thought I'd update you. Bye."  
  
This was great. Regan was about ready to give birth to our baby and here I was in Hawaii with Torrie. None of this would be happening now if I had just been honest with my feelings.  
  
Message 3: "Jay, this is Trish. Shane wanted me to call you and give you the latest. They admitted Regan and Shane's with her right now. He's going to stay with her as long as it takes till you can get here." I heard Trish's voice crack a little. She sounded like she was almost crying. "Just please, call Shane's number or something. Let us know if and when you can be here. Thanks."  
  
"What's the matter with you? You look pale. Are you sick or something? Maybe we should go to the hotel." Torrie rambled on and on.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
Torrie's face was shadowed with concern. "Go, where? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Regan."  
  
Torrie's face clouded over with anger and her eyes almost burned red. "What, what did the good St. Regan do now? Break a nail. This is our time together. Our time. She always finds some excuse to steal you away from me."  
  
"Torrie."  
  
"And you. You always fall for it. Each and every time. You always run back to her like you're still in love with her or something." I lowered my eyes down to the ground and I heard Torrie gasp. "Oh, my God. You are still in love with her!"  
  
"Torrie, I need.."  
  
"If you are in love with her or whatever. Why are you with me?"  
  
"Torrie. Regan is in labor. The baby is coming. I have to go back to Memphis." I was surprised I had managed to get in four sentences edgewise.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And you're right. I tried and tried to make this marriage work. But I don't think I can any more. This Torrie I'm seeing in front of me isn't the same Torrie I fell in love with before. Maybe we should end this marriage."  
  
"Jay, I'm so sorry. I thought that it was nothing big. I, I, I don't know what came over me for a minute there. I love you Jay, please, please, please, please, don't end this thing. Don't destroy our marriage."  
  
I grabbed my bag off the airport floor. "Torrie, I'm going Memphis. And after I get there and I know the baby is okay, I'm making a phone call."  
  
"Jay, please, don't do this."  
  
I turned around and head off to buy a ticket to Memphis. Torrie grabbed me from behind. "Jay, don't end it like this."  
  
I looked deeply into her eyes. I saw the pain and heartache that lay beneath. "My lawyer's will be in contact with yours." And I left Torrie there in the middle of the airport crying on the cold hard ground.  
  
A/N: Torrie finally got hers, Torrie finally got hers! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the review from the previous. No matter how lame I think a chapter is you all manage to make me feel like it was actually good. Thanks for reading and tune in again soon. 


	30. Chapter 30 The Birth

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 30:  
  
Shane's POV  
  
"Anything?"  
  
Trish shook her head and handed me a cup of coffee. "Nothing yet. I hope Jay got the message."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Trish gave me a hug. "Everything will be okay. I'm sure Jay will be here."  
  
"I hope so. I can't believe this." I leaned against the hospital wall and slumped down on the floor. "My best friend is having a baby."  
  
Trish sat down next to me and looked into my eyes. "Regan's very lucky, you know? Having a friend like you."  
  
I smiled. "Thanks."  
  
John came rushing down the hall just then shouting my name. "Shane! Hey, Shane."  
  
"What is it?" I asked trying not to panic.  
  
"The doctor's say Reg could go at any minute. They need someone to be her birthing coach."  
  
"That's Jay and he's not here yet."  
  
"Shane, Regan asked for you."  
  
"Me! I don't know the first thing about being a birthing coach!"  
  
"The nurse says she'll give you a quick lesson. She says Reg will need you for support."  
  
Trish took my hand and looked up at me. She kissed me softly on the lips. "You'll do just fine." I nodded and gave Trish a weary smile. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." I started up the hall towards Regan's room before turning back "and if Jay shows up, send him this way!" I arrived at Regan's room and the nurse gave me a quick, and I man quick, lesson on birthing. She gave me a cap and gown and I put it on and got ready to help my best friend.  
  
I entered the room and found Regan lying in her bed looking very irritated. "She may be a little moody," the nurse whispered in my ear.  
  
"It's about time you showed up! I'm not delivering this baby alone!" Regan snapped. I tried to smile and walked over and stood next to her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Regan just glared at me and muttered something to herself. She then let out a loud groan.  
  
"Are you ready Mr. McMahon? Because this baby is on the way."  
  
Surprisingly the labor itself didn't last long. I tried my best to keep Regan going through the pattern of breathing. At one point my finger got too close to Regan's mouth and she bit me. She bit me! I was stunned for a second but recovered and continued. I was revealed when I heard the baby crying. They took it across the room and cleaned her up. The nurse wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to Regan. She stared at the baby for the longest time. "Shane, look. Look at how little she is."  
  
"I'm going to tell Trish and John." She smiled and nodded. I left her and her daughter to bond and found Trish and John pacing in the hall. Trish saw me first and came sprinting down the hall.  
  
"How is she? Is the baby here? What happened to your finger?"  
  
"Regan's fine, the baby's here and fine, and Regan bit me."  
  
"She bit you?"  
  
"Yeah, word to the wise. Never stick your finger in pregnant woman's face during labor."  
  
Jay's POV  
  
I felt bad leaving Torrie like I did, but she was a drama queen. More than likely she got up off the floor a minute after I left and went to the hotel to rack up a huge bill at my expense. I took the first flight to Memphis and grabbed a cab to the hospital. As I walked in I saw John, Trish and Shane talking in the lobby. "Hey, you guys!" I yelled.  
  
Shane turned to me and smiled. "Room 265."  
  
"Thanks." I run up the stairs, who had time to wait for the elevator. I barged into Regan's room. "Regan!"  
  
She turned to me and placed her finger on her lips and pointed down. That's when I saw her. I walked slowly to her bed and sat down next to her. "She's so beautiful. She's got your eyes."  
  
"And your blonde hair. And your nose. Do you want to hold her?"  
  
I nodded at a loss for words. "I tried to get here as soon as I could."  
  
"I know you did."  
  
We sat there in silence for the longest time just gazing at our daughter. Our daughter. A nurse came in then. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but do you have a name yet?"  
  
I looked at Regan. "We never really decided on anything, did we?"  
  
"No, but I have an idea." She whispered the name in my ear.  
  
"I think it's the most beautiful name I've ever heard."  
  
A/N Thanks for all the reviews. They just keep coming in. Anyway I should have more soon, still don't know where this is going. I'm thinking sequel maybe, but before that I think I may write a prequel a "how it all began" thing about Regan and Jay the first time around. Not sure yet. Thanks again, you're the greatest! 


	31. Chapter 31 Baby Fever

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 31:  
  
Regan's POV  
  
I couldn't keep my eyes off Jay. He was still holding our daughter in his arms; his face was full of joy. He rocked her gently in his arms and whispered a lullaby. He looked at me; a few tears welled in his eyes. "She's more wonderful than I could have ever dreamed." He kissed her on her forehead and gently rocked her again. John stuck his head into the doorway and waved at me.  
  
"Can a few visitors come in?"  
  
"Sure, come on in." John pushed the door open and my room became flooded with guest. "I think this is breaking some sort of hospital law." In all John, Shane, Trish, my father and Brian were all crammed into the small room.  
  
"Oh, my. She is so adorable!" Trish squealed. "Can I hold her?"  
  
"Sure." Jay rather reluctantly handed over the baby to Trish and she began to baby talk to her.  
  
"What did you name her?"  
  
"Well, we didn't know at first, but while I was sitting here it hit me. We decided to name her Shana Lyn Reso. Shana is kind of a feminine form of Shane. So, basically, we named her after Shane."  
  
A/N okay just for some pronunciation: Shan-a. Not Shane-a or something like that. Shana like banana, kinda. Confused? Hope not.  
  
Shane had been playing with the baby, but stopped and stared at me and Jay. "You guys didn't have to do that."  
  
"We didn't but we wanted to."  
  
"Yeah," Jay said standing up off the bed, "you were always there for Regan when she needed you and when I wasn't. Like today. It's the very least we could do to show you our gratitude."  
  
"Thanks. It really is an honor." Shane walked over to Jay and shook his hand. John came up next and shook Jay's hand too.  
  
"Congratulations, man."  
  
"Thanks. I'm going to call my folks, let them know what happened."  
  
Jay left the room and my dad came over to me. "How are you feeling, honey?"  
  
"Just a little tired. Nothing much those."  
  
"Here you go, Jerry." Trish handed my dad Shana. I watch him rock her gently like Jay had.  
  
John came and sat next to me on the bed. "Anything I can get for you?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." John laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Just thinking. Remember when Jay didn't like Shane."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Just funny. Who would have ever thought he'd name his kid after Shane?"  
  
"Yeah, that is kind of funny, but things change, people change, feelings change."  
  
Jay's POV  
  
I used the pay phone downstairs to call my parents. "Hello, Mom?"  
  
"Hi honey. How's Hawaii?"  
  
"I'm not in Hawaii."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm at the hospital."  
  
"Jason, are you all right! Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Mom, I'm fine. Regan had the baby."  
  
"The baby's here. Mark! Regan had the baby! How is she?  
  
"Regan's doing good. The baby's good."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Shana Lyn Reso."  
  
"Shana Lyn. They named her Shana Lyn, Mark! That is so precious. How did you two come up with it?"  
  
"I got the message when I was in Hawaii, so I flew to Memphis and by the time I got here, Reg had already had the baby. Shane McMahon was her coach so, we named it after him."  
  
"That is so wonderful. How's that wife of yours?"  
  
"I don't know. I left her in Hawaii."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Mom, Torrie and I are getting a divorce."  
  
"Oh, Jason, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Listen, I'm going back upstairs. I'll call you later."  
  
"Okay, tell Regan we say hello. And give that baby and hug from Grandma and Grandpa."  
  
"I will. Love you Mom."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
I headed back upstairs and ran into Trish and Shane, who were heading for the cafeteria for food. "Jerry and Brian went to the gift shop." Trish said. "They'll be back up soon."  
  
I continued up to Regan's room and looked inside. Regan was sitting of the bed holding Shana and John was sitting next to her. I watched as John kissed Regan on the forehead and wrapped Shana's little fingers around one of his. They were laughing and it broke my heart. They looked like a happy little family, delighting in the birth of their first-born. I wanted to go in, but I watched the Regan's face light up and she leaned in and kissed John. I didn't want to disturb them, so I headed down to the cafeteria to find Shane and Trish.  
  
A/N: So sorry it took so long to update. Life is hectic! Plus I have 2 other stories now too, so. I hope you all enjoyed the latest installment. Thanks for all the reviews. Thanks for reading! 


	32. Chapter 32 Feelings

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 32:  
  
Regan's POV  
  
Shana Lyn Reso  
  
Jason R. Reso and Regan E. Lawler had  
A daughter, Shana Lyn Reso, July 8, 2004  
at 8:84 am at Memphis General Hospital. She  
weighted 6 lbs. 7oz.  
  
I folded the small newspaper clipping and stuck it in my purse. I was finally going home after two more days in the hospital. Me and Shana. I was scared to death. I was afraid I'd make some sort of mistake and something bad would result. I hoped not. Jay poked his head in the room. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah." We walked down the hall and into the elevator. "I'm sorry you missed Raw."  
  
He shrugged. "You and Shana are more important to me than one episode of Raw." "That's really sweet of you to say"  
  
Jay drove us home and poor little Shana was mobbed the second we walked in by my father. "Come here, come with Grandpa." He swept her out of my arms and took her over to the loveseat where my mother was sitting. "Let's say hi to Grammy."  
  
"Jerry, I am Grandmother."  
  
"Jill, this isn't the 1800's. Does anyone use the turn Grandmother any more? You are definitely Grammy, or Nanny or something like that."  
  
"Regan, I need to talk to you."  
  
My thoughts broke from my parents. "Okay, upstairs in the baby's room." We walked upstairs and shut the door to Shana's room behind us. "Okay, shoot."  
  
"Regan, first off I need to tell you this. Torrie and I are getting divorced."  
  
My jaw dropped to the floor. "Divorced? Why?"  
  
"Part of it has to do with you."  
  
My heart sank. "Me?" I hated Torrie, but I never wanted to be the cause of their marriage failing.  
  
"Yeah. I wanted to tell you this for so long. I'm not asking you to choose, I did that before and it bit me in the rear. I just can't go on any longer with this weight on my heart."  
  
"Jay," I said feeling dizzy. "What are you saying?"  
  
"Sit down." I sat in the rocking chair and he knelt down in front of me. "Regan, Adam and I were taking and he told me that you had had feelings for me." I felt myself being to blush. I'd have to remember to kill Adam for telling Jay. "And it opened my eyes. Regan, I'm still in love with you."  
  
I nearly fell off my chair. "You're what?" I whispered.  
  
"I'm still in love with you, or as I put it to Adam, I'm addicted to you. I never stopped loving you. I loved you the whole time we were apart after the break-up. I loved you that night on Raw when we kissed. I loved you the night we slept together. I loved you the day I married Torrie. I loved you everyday since I met you."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
"Because, you said you were happy with John. I didn't want to ruin it for you. Your happiness means more to me than mine."  
  
"Jay, I don't know what to say."  
  
"You don't have to say anything." He kissed me on the cheek lightly. "I just needed to tell you." He sighed as the heavy weight lifted off his chest. "I have to go. My flight home leaves in an hour." He stood up and headed for the door. "Reg, remember, I'm not asking you to choose me over John, I just needed to tell you, for my own sanity." Regan sat back in the chair, her head spinning and her heart heavy.  
  
A/N: Thanks again for reading and reviewing. We're nearing the end of this story, I think. Thanks again and finally Reg knows, but what will she do now? I'll hopefully have more soon! Thanks again. 


	33. Chapter 33 Past or Future

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 33:  
  
Regan's POV  
  
It had been a few days since Jay had told me he was still in love with me. My head had been spinning for days; I was really in a jam. Part of me still loved Jay too, but then there was John. I rocked little Shana in my arms and she cooed. She was so beautiful. Jay had called me everyday to ask how she was doing. "I'm planning on coming by the next chance I get."  
  
"Okay, Shana will love having her daddy here."  
  
"And I'll love seeing her."  
  
I placed Shana in her crib and paced around her nursery. What was I going to do? The doorbell rang downstairs and I rushed down the stairs to answer the door. Brian beat me to it and stood in the doorway talking with John.  
  
"John! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I. I came to see you, R." He laughed nervously. "Did you want to go out for, uh, dinner with me?"  
  
I looked at Brian. "I really love to, but Shana."  
  
"I'll watch her. My niece would love to spend an evening with her Uncle Brian."  
  
I turned back to John. "Okay, but we can't stay out to late, alright?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Okay, I'm going up stairs to change and then I'll be ready." I climbed the stairs and changed into a white dress. I walked into Shana's room where she was fast asleep. I grabbed the baby monitor and kissed her on the forehead. "Mommy will be back soon, okay?" I walked down the stairs and gave Brian the monitor. "There are bottles in the refrigerator. Make sure they aren't too hot after you heat them. Oh, and burp her when she's done." I turned to leave. "Are you sure you can change a diaper."  
  
Brian began to shoo me away. "Go ahead, have a great evening. I think I can take care of my own niece. Have a great time."  
  
"Brian, my cell is on if you need anything."  
  
"Go! Have fun!"  
  
I reluctantly left Shana in Brian's care and John drove me to one of our favorite Italian restaurants. We had a good time, but I kept thinking about Shana and Jay and the whole predicament I was in. John and I left the restaurant none to soon and headed back to my house. John led me from the car and to the big maple tree in our front yard. He held my hand gently in his and looked into my eyes.  
  
"R." His face screwed up and he muttered to himself. "No, Cena, Regan." He calmed himself and looked at me again. "Regan, I have never in my entire life felt this way about someone before. You're everything to me, just like that little girl upstairs is everything to me. I love you Regan, will all of my heart. I don't think I could ever live without you by my side. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box before kneeling down in front of me. "Regan Lawler, will you marry me?"  
  
My heart literally stopped beating and I had to gasp for air. "John, I." There was the slam of a car door than and we both turned towards the driveway. There standing in front of a white Jeep was Jay looking absolutely devastated.  
  
"Sorry," he said a slight bitter tone in his voice. He turned and got back into his Jeep.  
  
"Jay!"  
  
The engine started and the white Jeep drive away disappearing down the street. I turned back to John, who was still kneeled on the ground, ring in his hand. I turned my head back to the roadway. Who would I choose? John was my future, yet Jay was my past. I turned back to John and closed my eyes. I realized I had known the answer all along.  
  
A/N: We are nearing the end; I think maybe the next chapter will be it for Addicted To You. I still am planning to do a prequel first then a sequel for all those people who want to see what happens after Addicted To You. I promise the sequel will have Adam and Amy for all those who loved that pairing. Anyway, please review! Thanks again! 


	34. Chapter 34 Regan's Choice

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 34:  
  
Regan's POV  
  
I had made my decision and there was no going back now. My head and my heart, my future and my past had fought out a great battle and there was one winner. With my decision made, I headed nervously up the walk to Jay's house. It was time to break the news to him and how he'd take it I wasn't sure. I knocked on the front door and it thumped inside like my heart. I looked down at little Shana in her stroller, she was sleeping so peacefully. The door creaked open and Jay peeked out. "Regan! I wasn't expecting you."  
  
"I didn't come at a bad time, did I?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, no. Come in." He pulled the door open and let me and Shana inside. He kneeled down and touched Shana on the forehead. "Did she sleep the whole way here?"  
  
"No. She's been sleeping maybe half an hour or so." An eerie silence fell between us. "Jay, I really need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay. You can put Shana upstairs in the crib. Can I get you anything to drink?"  
  
I shook my head. "No. Thanks though." I took Shana upstairs and laid her in her crib. I stopped and stared at her for the longest time. It must be nice not having a care in the world. I took a moment to calm my nerves before heading downstairs to find Jay. HE was sitting on the couch looking rather distraught. I sat next to him.  
  
"Jay, I need to tell you something and it is really important that I just get it out."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"The other day, you walked in on a rather awkward situation. I can understand that you must have been rather devastated, but John and I have been a couple for a while now. But after what you told me the other week, I can understand why you were taken back by it." I took a deep breath and studied Jay's face. I couldn't exactly make out what he was feeling. "Jay, I made a decision. I made a decision about you and John."  
  
I could read the look on his face now, it was one of shock. "You made a decision? I wasn't expecting you to make any decisions about me and John. I told you that."  
  
I held up my hand. "I know, I know. But I had to make a decision. The day I met you Jay, I knew there was something special about you. We had this, this magical connection. The day we split up, it was one of the hardest days of my life. I didn't want to let you go, but I had to. I had to do it." Tears were welling in my eyes. How was I supposed to break it to him? "You are my past Jay and John is my future."  
  
Jay looked down at his lap. My heart ached seeing him so sad, so depressed. "John's a good guy. He loves Shana like she was his own. I hope you two will be happy together." He took another deep breath and tried to crack a smile. "So. Did you two set a date yet?"  
  
I held up my hand and Jay looked at it bewildered. "What's in your past should stay there, but this time I had to make my past my future." Jay looked at me absolutely floored.  
  
"Regan, what are you saying?"  
  
Tears were pouring down my face. "What I'm saying Jay is that I'm addicted to you, too."  
  
The End  
  
A/N So, how many of you though she had picked John? Thanks all for reading and review. I might post a thank you chapter, so please look for it. Let me know what you thought? Did Regan make the right choice? Thanks again and look for my prequel, which is to come soon! 


	35. A Thank You To My Peeps

I wanted to take some time and thank each and every person who read my very first fanfic "Addicted To You." Thanks to all the following for your reviews that kept this story going.  
  
Thank you to (in no particular order):  
  
KORA-FLAIR kandiland NoInkInMyPen Hydro Hero Super Skittz huntersgirl jeffslildiva Phoenix-Satori10 Michele MysticalSky82801 Sugarshanesgirl Samantha20 kate Smurf Pammi Y2J's Princess Parselmouth Princess  
  
Thanks again to all of you for your support and reviews. I appreciated all the feedback. And check out my prequel "Every Story Has A Beginning." Thanks again!  
  
sodas-rule 


End file.
